Heartless
by SmartySkittlePants
Summary: What happens when the hunters and the assasins join forces, well, read to find out; rated T for language. It's an AU story btw
1. Chapter 1

They say that assassins have no hearts, hence why they kill ruthlessly. What if an assassin grew to love, would they still kill in their ruthless manner?

**Heartless Chapter 1: In for the kill**

Laura Kinney is a second year assassin at 19 years old, in an academy called F.E.A.R; she is aspiring to become the best assassin, a title worn by her master/teacher, Logan; to Logan Laura is only second best but eventually she'll surpass him, not only as an assassin but something more.

Dante Sparda is the son of the devil king, Sparda, having no surname he took his fathers name and made it his surname. He is a supposed genius and is only 19 but a senior in an academy called Devil May Cry and is the best in his class in terms of gun fights and sword wielders, someday he plans do something great with his life.

"Ok girls and boys, today I'll be informing you on something extremely important so I'll need your undivided attention!" The headmaster of F.E.A.R, Charles Xavier spoke up.

"I have spoken to the headmaster of Devil May Cry about joining us in our first term of training; I know that it's not clear to you why we are joining hunters and assassins but if you look at it, they are quite similar, they both have their 'prey', so they would be joining us after the first week, it would be on an age basis, so a class of 18 year olds would be joined by another class of 18 year olds, now does everyone understand?"

The whole entire assembly either muttered or screamed a 'yes'.

"Now, are there any questions, you'd want to ask me before assembly concludes?"

A few hands were raised and so Charles picked them out by the order of left to right.

"Yes, Mr. Holmes?" he mouthed.

"Yes sir, will EVERY one of our periods be joined?" a first year called Duncan Holmes asked.

"Aah, good question Mr. Holmes, Most of the periods would be joined except for physical exercise period, in which girls with girls and boys with boys' scenario will take place." He said in his ever stoic manner. "Yes, Miss. Garner."

"Would they be housed in our dorms, sir?" Angelina Garner, second year asked.

"No, they would be housed in their own accommodation, Miss. Garner, yes, Mr. Greenwall?"

"Would we be eating lunch together, sir?" a senior named Marcus Greenwall asked.

"That depends, Mr. Greenwall, if you will them to or not, now I'm sorry no further questions will be taken, ask them of your teacher rather, now assembly is dismissed!" He said and walked away in a monotonous way with the vice headmaster, Miss Orroro.

Back in class now, students were listening to the class student body president's sermon on the newcomers.

"Geez, I hope those hunter brats know what they're up against, we're the best assassin school in the whole damn country!" said Vance Lochwood, the second year's student body president and voted second year's hottie of the year by the female population.

Most of the girls agreed with him while the guys gave fist pumps and "Hell yeah's!" my group on the other hand just stared at the blonde haired idiot.

My group consisted of Aiden Perish, Rena Wilson, Oscar Pearce and Nikki Felicia Masters or 'Nikki F.M' as we'd call her; who am I? I'm Laura Kinney, and right now I REALLY hate Vance Lochwood, at first he was just annoying but now, he's a pure asshole.

I tried to ignore him and studied my friends; I tried to make out what had changed since last year. Aiden had the same Pool blue eyes and spiky brown hair, he had light stubble on his chin, GOOD since last year he was like a hairless cat, he had some muscle (I could see as his white shirt had fitted him more snugly than usual and his arms stuck out from his short sleeve). Rena had grown taller, MUCH, MUCH taller, she was now slightly above average but last year you'd think she was only 14, her 'assets' grew too ( I noticed by how much Oliver snuck looks at 'em) from small to now full, I looked at Oliver, he had the same dark brown mop of dead straight hair and light brown eyes, the only difference was that he was taller and had a small tuft on his chin, Nikki however was still so…Nikki, she had piercing blue eyes (Brighter than Aiden's) and her jet black hair grew longer, nothing much else.

I looked at myself, same old me (Although I wish my 'assets' would grow a bit) I was tired of being a B. With everyone clad in a normal high school uniform I never really noticed their assets.

I looked back at Vance who was still on about how stupid the Devil May Cry academy was, I rolled my eyes and he smirked, I hated the stupid Blondie, he had spiked up hair (like Hayner's from KH2) with a few strands hanging, his hair was a slight dirty blond color, his eyes were green and he had a pretty face, someday I'd put a scratch on that pretty face of his.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the teacher as he walked in on Vance's sermon.

"Sit down and keep quiet, Vance, I'm about to start your English lesson." A deep voice called as he made his way to his desk.

Why did we have to start our normal periods in the morning and our 'exciting' periods afterwards, it was a total day of 4 periods in the morning, and 5 in the afternoon, we are dismissed at 3 as each period is an hour, including lunch.

"Ok, Nathaniel Hawthorne's, A Scarlet Letter, let's take it out!"

English period was quick, so was Physics and Math's all that was left was economics which I so happen to always ace so I paid attention, did a few exercises and then the period was over, now it was lunch! I met up with Rena and Nikki while Aiden and Oliver went to train a little bit.

"Ok, so what if there's a REALLY cute guy from DMC and he just happens to like you, what are you gonna do?" Rena exclaimed as we sat down with our lunch.

"What the hell are you talking about Rena?" I asked without interest.

"Aww come on, what if a REALLY hot guy from DMC likes you, what you gonna do Laura?" she asked looking intently at me with a wide smile.

"I-I would ignore him just like any other nuisance." I replied angrily.

"Just like you do with Vance; your not-boyfriend!" Nikki smirked from her juice box.

I growled in defiance.

"What makes you spew such crap, Nikki?" I asked frowning at her smirking face.

"Well, the way he's always looking at you and he always makes attempts to ask you out and he always teases you, so I'd say he's your not- boyfriend." She said grinning and winked at me.

"WH-What…" I asked with an anime- style sweat drop. "That makes no sense but ok, I'm just gonna eat in peace now."

"Don't try and deny it Laura, I mean you are the most desired girl in our year, even if you're not a popular princess." She sighed.

"Look here, I don't have the time or the will to even look at a boy, so shut up about it ok?" I growled and continued eating.

'Geez, this is going to be one LONG term.' I sighed and looked at my tray distastefully.

Meanwhile on the grounds of DMC, a young man was on the prowl.

"Geez, Dante, can't we just stop hunting for like a day?" a guy with long brown hair with one side covering half his face, moaned.

"Oi, relax Modeus, I'm in the zone!" said Dante, a guy with white hair and two guns held in hand.

"Will both of you shut up, we won't catch the damn devil if you two bone-heads keep your pie hole open!" yelled a girl with short hair spiked on each side and a peculiar eye color, one red one and one blue one.

"Lady, you're yelling now…" Modeus and I said.

With much of the walk silent but was cut short when rustling was heard from a bush near them.

"Come on, let's get it!" Dante smirked and took out his guns.

The others followed suit, the rustling grew louder with each step, Lady and Dante were the first to head into the bush to grab it while Modeus hesitated before following.

"Hey, this isn't a devil; it's just Baal and Trish!" Dante yelled and he got off Baal.

"Hey! Take it easy, we just heard rustling and followed the sound!" Baal exclaimed as he tried getting up.

"Dammit! You guys too, heh, they just keep making us look dumber and dumber." Dante smirked.

Everyone except Trish looked at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"Don't tell me you guys can't feel it, they're above us, they waited until we were all together so they could fry us, big mistake though." Dante said in a rather confident manner.

"How many?" asked Trish preparing her guns.

Dante smirked and the others followed suit, all looking up at the trees.

"5" He smirked and jumped up.

"Great, there's enough for all of us." Lady replied sarcastically.

Dante shot holes into the first one, Lady fired through the second one and Trish held up with her own one, Baal slashed at the demon with his sword, piercing it while Modeus threw his sword through the 'heart' of the oncoming devil.

"Stylish." Dante muttered and smirked.

"Let's head back, headmaster Morrison has an announcement to make." Trish said as she started walking back.

"Students!" a booming voice was heard and most of the students stood up straight (all except Dante). "I have great news so listen up, we are going to be staying at a foreign school for the whole of the first term, so I expect all of you to look excited, now any questions?"

Modeus, Lady and Trish were the only ones who put up their hands.

"Yes, Modeus?" the headmaster boomed.

"What school will we be staying at, Sir?" Modeus asked ever shy.

"We will be staying at F.E.A.R, the school for young assassins." The headmaster smiled. "Yes Lady?"

"How will our classes be affected?"

"It would be on an age to age basis, so if you're 19 you will be in a class with other 19 year olds, and our hunting periods will be shortened to 4 periods." He smiled. "Yes Trish?"

"Will ALL our periods be joined?"

"Good question, Trish, no, 3 of our hunting periods will be on our own and some physical exercise period will be boys only and girls only, if that is all the questions then-." Morrison began.

"Hey, Morrison, why the hell are we joining up schools, is it coz of the budget?" Dante chuckled although he expected a serious answer.

"It can only be Dante…we think that you guys need to experience fighting with other types of styles, not just devils and NO we're not that cheap that our budget is failing." Morrison grinned evilly at Dante.

"Will there be dorms?" Dante asked wanting to get this over with.

"Yeah, we'll be providing our own dorms so there's no need to worry about guys sleeping next to guys-."

"Like hell there better not be!" Dante exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, ok students, dismissed!" he yelled and walked off.

"Hey Dante, I hope there'll be some really smokin' hot chicks at that academy!" a guy called Ryu exclaimed.

"Yeah, Ryu, he's the pretty boy around here so you know what that means; the girls over here will be ours for the taking!" a guy with blond hair called Ken yelled back.

They joined me side by side and looked at me intent on knowing what I'm thinking.

"Nah, guys, I've grown up this year, no more girl grabbing for me, they're all yours guys." I smiled and walked.

"Dante, don't tell me you're serious?" Ken's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, after I'm done with school, I wanna do something great, maybe I'll have time to pick up chicks after that but now I gotta get outta school so bye-bye girls for the whole year besides I doubt those girls are even hot, it IS a school for assassins after all." Dante smirked at his little speech.

Ken and Ryu just stared at him. Was Dante, god of the girls in DMC actually NOT gonna date girls this year? WTF!

"Whoa, whoa Dante, it's your senior year, you don't date chicks like in high school, you do em', we all know that you're NOT a virgin so you definitely can't resist boning a girl." Ken Masters reasoned.

"Tch. I never meet any nice girls so why the hell would I wanna do that in the first place!" Dante said getting a little frustrated.

"Well, Trish and Lady are nice girls…" Ryu smirked while folding his arms.

"Yeah, they're ok but not more than friends, it can get rowdy if we had to break up afterwards." He sighed.

"Yeah I guess you're right but promise us that you'd at least date one girl in the first term, promise?" Ken pepped up and put his hand on his chest and curled it into a fist.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise but I pick the girl!" he growled.

"That's ok with us man, well we're gonna be late for class see ya! Ken said and dragged Ryu back to class.

His expression turned serious. 'I wonder if there are nice girls at that school.'

"Nah, never mind." He smiled.

For both schools the week ended quickly and everyone got into the groove of things, the whole of DMC was packing and the whole of F.E.A.R braced themselves for the long term ahead of them, the weekend was nearly over, it was a Sunday night and everyone was relaxing in their respective dormitories.

Rena and Laura shared a room with two bedrooms, a small lounge, a mini kitchen and a bathroom. Rena was sitting on the one couch reading a magazine while Laura grabbed a can of Mountain Dew out of the fridge and sat down opposite Rena.

"Hey, Laura…?" She began; her eyes did not look up from the magazine.

"Yeah, Rena…?" Laura mouthed between slurps.

"It's just a rumor but I heard that DMC has this really cute guy that's our age." She said happily looking up from her magazine.

"So?"

"What do you mean so?" "He's the hottest guy on their campus, ALL the girls want him and all the guys respect him…well most of the guys…" she furrowed her brows.

"So?"

"Soooo, what if he's in our class and one of us happens to sit next to him?" Rena continued.

"It would most likely be you."

"Hey! It's not fair to accuse me!"

"Well you have a reason to be accused." Laura smirked.

"Ok, ok but what if YOU sat next to him?" she emphasized the 'you' part.

"Then we'd be seatmates nothing more." Laura scowled.

"And what if you became friends?"

"Then we'd just be friends now stop bugging me, I'm just gonna drink." Laura announced continued to drink.

"What if you were dating and he was a great kisser?" Rena said and winked at Laura.

The next moment the whole floor was wet with Mountain Dew.

"…" Laura frowned.

"Daaaannntteeee!" Ken exclaimed as he entered Dante and Modeus' room.

"What!" Dante growled from the couch.

"I told you they weren't all as ugly as you made them out to be!" he squealed.

"What the hell are you talking about man?" Dante rolled his eyes.

"The girls in F.E.A.R, what else?" he grinned.

"Just tell me and get it over with, I kinda couldn't care less." Dante replied coldly.

"Got the cold eh, anyway It's a rumor but it been spread quite far for it to be real, it's about this HOT girl in her second year, yep she's 19 and if she's as smokin' hot as they say, then she'll be in your class probably, lucky bastard you…" Ken grinned.

"Wow you are a genius thanks for the useless information…" Dante grinned from the couch.

"What if you sit next to her and sparks fly but rumors also say she's never been seen dating a guy so you'd have to turn on the charm!" Ken exclaimed.

Modeus got off his bed and escorted Ken out for being such a great friend.

"Thanks." Dante muttered.

"No problem." Modeus replied and went off to his bed again.

Dante was too lazy to sleep on his bed so he just slept across the couch with his feet up.

'Man…I hope this new school is what it says it is, if that's true, I'll be enjoying my stay.' With those words Dante fell asleep and awaited the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heartless Chapter 2: F.E.A.R Meets DMC**

"Hey Lauraaaa!" Rena exclaimed and hugged her friend's sleeping form.

"What, what, I'm up!" Laura said yanking her friend off her.

Laura sat up and Rena sat on her bedside with a big smile on her face.

Laura sighed and remembered that today was the day DMC arrived; she got up and took a shower before getting dressed. Rena greeted her again with a grin and the two made their way out of the dormitory to meet the others at the cafeteria.

As they walked Rena would talk about random things and Laura would just listen, eventually Laura got bored and then stopped listening completely.

"Ouch!" She yelped and turned to meet the gaze of a man in his mid thirties with long sideburns that stretched up to his beard, only his chin and part of his cheeks were visible, his hair was up in a wild manner and he wore a normal jeans and t shirt with a jacket.

"Logan!" She exclaimed in shock. He looked at her and smiled.

"What's up, kid?" He grinned. She grunted at the nickname he'd given her.

"I'm no kid, nothing much and you?" She retorted. He chuckled and then gave her a grin.

"It's Master Logan to you, on my way to sharpen my claws, who's this?" He asked and pointed to Rena.

"This is Rena Wilson, she's a friend." Laura smirked. Rena looked angrily at Laura and Logan noticed this.

"Now, now Laura, I'm sure Rena can speak for herself." Logan laughed but then looked stern again.

"Y-Yeah, I'm Rena Wilson as she said, second year." She smiled and shook his hand. "I take it you're Laura's master of her special training?"

"Yes I am and I'm the best at what I do, Laura is my prodigy so she's only second best." He smirked and prodded Laura with his finger.

"Yeah but someday I'll surpass you and I'm sure that's gonna be soon old man." Laura grinned maliciously and poked him back harder.

"Ouch, well it was nice meeting you Rena, Laura talks quite a bit about you so it's finally nice to meet ya." He grinned.

"R-Really, it was nice meeting you too Master Logan." She bowed but felt a little embarrassed as he laughed.

"You're a funny kid, come on, don't be shy to shake my hand, I aint that strict of a teacher." He laughed.

"Oh sorry then Master Logan." She apologized and shook his hand.

"Bye Laura, see you later this afternoon for your lessons and PLEASE be on time, otherwise old Charlie will be on my case again!" He said and with that he departed from the girls.

They quickly hurried to the cafeteria and met up with Aiden, Oliver and Nikki.

"Hey, have you heard the news, the DMC academy will be here after first period, man they're THAT quick!" Aiden yelled and sank back on the bench.

"I heard that it's only since they're coming from the top of the country!" Oscar deadpanned.

"Wow you guys are more excited than Rena sitting next to a hot senior." Nikki smirked. "What's got your boxers in a twist?"

Both guys shot her a death glare for announcing that embarrassing statement while the girls just chuckled.

"WELL that's only coz there is gonna be hot second year girls; why else would we be excited?" Aiden smirked back.

"WELL you might take an interest in the guys also…" Nikki grinned and the boys growled at her.

"Nikki…that's unnecessary." Rena frowned.

"Yeah that was going TOO far, don't ya think?" Laura reasoned and looked at her with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry." Nikki mumbled.

Just as Aiden and Oliver were about to open their mouths, headmaster Charles Xavier walked up to the stage to address everyone.

Everyone looked up at the stage and listened intently, even the punks of the school paid attention.

"Students, I have some great news, my good friend, headmaster Morrison of Devil May Cry academy has just notified me that the school would be arriving just as your first period commences, so I have had no choice but to declare the first period as cancelled for today, we must welcome our guests and try to be as hospitable as possible so first period will now be used to welcome our guests and make them feel as comfortable as possible, assembly is now dismissed!" He walked off in his ever stoic manner again and people shouted with glee and joy.

Laura rolled her eyes, Rena's eyes grew big and sparkled and Nikki looked unfazed as ever, Oliver and Aiden fist pumped with joy.

Laura ate her apple and went to the vending machine to grab a can of Mountain Dew. Just as she was about to grab her can it was grabbed by a big hand and she rolled her eyes to see who it was, Vance!

"What do you want now, Vance?" she groaned and watched as he hung her can in the air.

"It's simple Kinney; I want a date with you." He grinned with his confident smirk.

"Why do you always insist on the impossible, Lochwood?" she furrowed her brows.

"Coz, you're the only girl who hates my guts, I like that, it makes you more…desirable." He said with a psychotic gleam in his eyes.

"Why do you bother me when you know that I can kick your ass at ANY time?" Laura smirked and crossed her arms.

"Coz honey, frankly you can't…" He was becoming too over confident.

Laura knew she could kick his ass but she didn't want to get into trouble in her first term, besides she'd save it for when it came to the perfect moment.

"Just buzz off Lochwood, you can have the drink, think of it as a consolation prize…" She yawned and was about to walk away when he grabbed her wrist.

She shot him a death glare but he was intent on getting his point through and the last word.

"Mark my words Kinney; you WILL agree to go on a date with me, whether it's now or later." He threw her wrist away and threw her can in the air which she caught with one hand.

'DOG' she thought and went back to her table.

"What was that all about?" Rena asked with concern.

"Nothing just Vance trying his luck again." She smirked.

"Laura you know if you need Oliver and I to back you up, don't hesitate to ask." Aiden said also with a look of concern.

"That's ok; I don't wanna get anyone in trouble." She smiled and drank her Mountain Dew with no further questions.

"Laura! Hey Laura, they're here!" Rena exclaimed with joy and dragged her friend to the frontlines where they'd watch the arrival of their new guests.

Meanwhile…

"Yo Dante, this is the DAMN best, Morrison is the best for allowing this!" Ken yelled from his convertible.

"Hell yeah it is!" Ryu replied from his sports car.

"Heh, it's cool and all but I can't help but feel he put a speed limit on our vehicles, I can only go up to a 100." Dante frowned as he rode his black bike.

"Yeah, I think he did but who cares we're almost there, just on mile to go!" Ken smirked as he sped up to match Dante.

"Wanna race?" Ryu suggested.

"Nah, I'm good." Dante smirked.

"Ass, anyway, I'm up for it, let's go!" he screamed and sped up even more.

"I wouldn't." Dante frowned.

"Aah shut it!" Ryu grinned as he matched Ken's speed in his sports car.

"I warned ya!" Dante said as he slowed down upon seeing a HUGE manor. 'Never knew the place was this huge, damn, it makes our school look like a kiddy park!'

"Hey Ken, Ryu, watch out, slow down man!" He warned them but it was a little too late as they saw a huge crowd looming up ahead and pressed hard on the breaks immediately.

Dante slowed down nicely sliding into park; he glanced back and saw the bus a few meters just behind him slow down.

Laura and Rena were joined by Aiden, Oliver and Nikki shortly and gaped at the sight of two speeding cars and a bike slowing down with four busses behind them.

"What the hell?" Aiden asked as his eye twitched. The others looked just as surprised as the two cars came to a screeching halt.

"Seniors…" vice headmaster Orroro sighed.

Most of the school gaped in awe as the busses slowed down and the students started swarming out of them, what was weird was that they didn't have a uniform!

"Charles!" a man with light brown slicked back hair and a light brown mustache shouted.

"Morrison!" The headmaster smiled (smiled?). "Good to see you after so many years."

"Heh, yeah I sure do know how to make an entrance." Headmaster Morrison smiled. "Sorry about my boys, they insisted on taking their own cars."

Morrison glared at the two reckless boys.

"Not a problem as long as they did no damage to anything or anyone." Headmaster Charles gave a sickly sweet smile.

"Listen up students of Devil May Cry!" Morrison exclaimed and everyone sprung to hear the announcement. "Get acquainted in this hour but then after that proceed to the class in which was given to you this morning, no time will be exceeded than the hour, have fun and remember to learn along the way!"

"Yes, well put Morrison, now attention all F.E.A.R students should try their best to welcome their guests in the hour, show them around and such, students dismissed!" The Headmaster addressed the student body.

They uniformed scattered to find partners with the casual.

"Oh my god, Laura, Laura, Laura, that's Dante!" Rena exclaimed with joy, squeezing Laura's arm tightly.

"Where…?" Laura breathed.

"There, the one by the bike, surrounded by girls!" She pointed in the direction of said landmark.

"Whatever, I can't see him and I don't care, I'm going back to my dorm." Laura said yanking her arm from Rena and walking off.

"Wet blanket…" Rena stuck her tongue out and made her way to the crowd of girls.

"Idiots!" Laura growled as she walked through the columns leading to the dorms.

She growled harder and crossed her arms in defiance.

'Why can't they make it easier and be focused?' Her features softened as she thought for a moment. 'Is it them who are so behind, or is it…me?'

She shook her head and scowled, she quickly examined herself.

She wore a black mini skirt with boots just up to her knees and a white tank top, sure she was a B but at least she wasn't an A, her legs were nice and smooth, she had smooth, porcelain skin and a zit-less face, to her she was acceptable, to guys well, she never really thought about what guys would see in her, most of them looked for a girl with a C or D sized boobs but in terms of personality, she was fine, no high maintenance, no hassles of any sort but she thought that it was the fact that she was stronger than most of the guys in the school that turned them off.

She sighed and her face softened heavily, she looked almost…vulnerable.

She was still deciding if she was acceptable to guys or not when she wasn't concentrating on where she was walking.

"Ouch!"

"Ow!"

She rubbed her forehead and furrowed her brows.

"Watch where you're going!" She shouted at him before walking off to her dorm again, leaving the figure behind dumbfounded.

"…"

Dante rubbed his chin thoroughly; he didn't fully register what happened until now. A girl bumped into him, he didn't have time to respond so she did, harshly, she walked away and didn't even hear or say sorry.

"What the hell…?" he frowned but then shrugged it off as he walked on.

"Hey Dante, where've you been?" Trish asked in a cool manner.

"Uhh…just walking around, getting away from everyone, you?" he asked not really caring what her answer would be.

"That's harsh; I've been looking around, seeing if anything interesting catches my eye." She smirked.

"Well, did anything?" he smiled.

"Not yet, how about you?" She winked.

"Well…not much just something new and not that I'm conceited or anything but a girl bumped into me and said that I should watch where I'm going…that's strange to me…" He frowned.

"Well, that is strange and no, I don't find it conceited." Trish said in an understanding tone.

"Haha, man I knew it, anyway I gotta get to class and I'll see ya around!" He shouted as he ran off.

He ran past the crowds of people and walked to his dorm, in it he found a note with his class number on it, he put it in his coat pocket and straightened up for class.

He examined himself; he wore a red coat which housed his guns, Ebony and Ivory, his sword Rebellion and now the note, he couldn't care less about his bare chest, it was nice to show off once in a while, he wore baggy pants with his combat boots, all in all he was dressed ok.

He walked out to join Modeus (Who was also 19) and walked to class with him, we passed girls who looked at us in awe and guys who just nodded or ignored us.

Eventually they made it to class around ten minutes before the bell rang, as they walked in, all eyes were on them and they ignored them completely and took their seats.

Aiden and the gang noticed the two newcomers and decided to talk to them.

"What's up, I'm Aiden." He calmly introduced himself and stuck out his hand.

"Hello, I'm Modeus." Modeus shook his hand.

"Dante." Dante said as he put his feet up on the desk in a sleeping position with his hands behind his head.

"Uhh ok, nice to meet ya both, let me introduce you to my friends." He said and pointed to the gang. "Guys, c'mere a sec."

"This is Rena." He pointed to Rena who bowed.

"Nice to meet you both." She smiled.

Modeus flashed a smile and nodded while Dante raised his hand and did a small waving motion.

"This is Oliver." Aiden smiled at his best friend.

"Yo, I'm what he said." Oscar smiled.

"Haha, I got that, Oi, Dante, stop trying to sleep." He grinned.

"Haha, you guys are funny, this is Nikki, she doesn't mean to be rude." He winked. This earned him a nudge on his rib by Nikki.

"Hi, I'm Nikki and I'm not rude." She frowned at Aiden.

"Nice to meet you, Nikki." Modeus chuckled. "Oi, Dante, seriously get up now, the teachers' will scold if you get caught like last year."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get up, just shut it already." Dante smirked as he sat up straight and looked at the group.

"Oh yeah, where's Laura, hey Laura!" he called for the girl talking to another random girl.

"Laura this is Modeus and D-." Aiden mouthed but was cut off soon.

"The bastard who didn't watch where he was going!" she pointed at him in dismay.

He looked baffled at first but then smirked.

"Yeah, what's up?" he smirked and sank in his seat.

"What's…up…I think you mean I'm sorry." She growled.

"Nothing much and… apology accepted." Dante grinned.

"What the hell, I'm not sorry, you should be!" Laura grew frustrated that the bastard wouldn't look at her in the eye.

"Calm down, man that's something you NEED to do." He yawned.

Laura smirked and the next thing was a slap so hard it earned multiple death glares from girls in the room.

Dante looked shocked at first but then burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" she asked genuinely confused. "Is this guy on drugs?" she asked Modeus.

"With him, who knows?" was Modeus's reply.

She shrugged her shoulders and sat down when the teacher arrived.

"Ok, first of all, I'm Miss Grey and I'll be your homeroom teacher and I would like you to address me by either Miss or Ma'am." A teacher with fire red hair and a pretty face for a woman in her mid thirties said. "Now I want all the students from the Devil May Cry academy on the right side of the room and all of my F.E.A.R students on the left."

Everyone complied and Laura was glared at with daggers as she got up.

"Ok, I'll mix it up a bit this year, each F.E.A.R student sits next to a DMC student, got it?" she smiled. "Ok, let's see, Aiden Pearce with Morrigan Night, Nina Riley and Chun Li, Nick Canon with Amanda Johnson, Angelina Hill and Guile Baker, Brad Copper with Patty Rowell, Oscar Pearce and Modeus D' Ville, Chad Harrow and Cody Tuck, Rena Wilson with Alex Jameson, Eugene Maverick and Guy Camrada, Jay Manuel with Christina Dawes. Tracy Song and Spencer Pratt, Neil Argon with Selena Bradley, Nikki Felicia Masters and Kenny Strong, Vance Lochwood and Akira Shiki, Laura Kinney and Dante Sparda; that's all, now take your seats and welcome to my class." The teacher listed. "Oh and this will be your seating order for the whole term."

Everyone happily took their seats but Laura and Dante just had a WTF look on their faces while they took theirs.

'Oh shit, now I sit next to a slacker, great!' Laura said looking at the teacher in disbelief.

'Finally! I sit next to someone who won't stare at my face the whole day!'

'But first…'

"Hey, I'm sorry." Dante whispered.

She turned to look at Dante with a frown. "Now only?" she raised a brow.

"Hey at least you get one, be grateful." He smirked.

She kept quiet after that and just stared at the teacher as if she was paying attention.

'Well at least his partner wasn't ugly or worse, fat!' 'I might just like this school after all….' Dante thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heartless Chapter 3: This school is awesome!**

"Ok, now usually we don't do this at F.E.A.R but since we have guests we will try it, I have an assignment for you that's called get to know each other, you have to write a short report on your seatmate and hand it in by the end of next week and no trash talk, marks will be deducted for abusive language and crude humor this counts for 15% of your term final so it's a chance to score some easy marks, any questions?" Miss Grey asked.

"Yes, Miss Rowell?" She beamed.

Everyone turned to face Patty.

"Umm what kind of questions should we ask Miss Grey?" Patty asked without fear.

"Stuff like what is your favorite color, type of music or movies but nothing personal though just the basics, yes Jay?"

"How many marks is this out of?" he asked and glanced at his partner.

"20 questions equals twenty marks, anything else…no one…well then, you may now take the rest of the period to talk or plan, even if it's only 15 minutes." She said and sorted some papers on her desk.

Everyone worked well and cooperated nicely ALL except Dante and Laura.

"So, what do you wanna know about a hot and stylish guy like me?" Dante grinned at Laura.

"Don't mess with me; I take this stuff seriously…" Laura sent him a cold glare and he frowned at her lack of enthusiasm.

"Ouch, I take this work pretty seriously too you know, there, we already got one question down, what else?" he asked and prodded her.

"Stop doing that and I already know that you're arrogant, selfish and conceited so that's three in one, sucker." She stuck her tongue out.

"WELL, know I know that you're a workaholic and childish and hot headed." Dante grinned and prodded her again.

"Do that again and you won't have any fingers left, besides I think you're childish and I also think you're thick- headed!" she growled.

"Heh, I like it when you growl, I'm not used to it." He beamed proudly.

"YOU not used to being growled at, give me a freaking break!" She turned to the other side and crossed her arms.

"Well it's not like you know everything about me that you can say that, miss know-it-all!" Dante frowned.

"Who says I'm a know-it-all, asshole." She snapped.

"Now, now, little ladies don't use such words." He said in an all-knowing tone and patted her on the back.

She furrowed her brows and punched him on his stomach.

"Ow bitch!" he yelled so only she could hear.

"Ow…bastard…" she said as she stroked at her red knuckles. His face softened at this sight and mumbled a sorry.

He grabbed her hand and saw that it began healing on its own. His eyes widened and marveled at her hand.

"Whoa, where did all the redness go, it just vanished…" he muttered.

She yanked her hand from his grip and glared at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, grabbing someone's hand like that, you weirdo!" she said gently caressing her hand.

He chuckled lightly and then flashed a smile. Her face burned up and she found herself looking away.

"Not blushing, are we?" he grinned facing her.

"No! I was about to say something I might regret later." She turned back and frowned.

There was silence until the bell rang.

"Loser!" she poked him on his forehead.

She was about to make a run for it when he grabbed her wrist and poked her back.

"Childish." He smirked and caught up with Modeus quickly letting the anger inside her burn until they sat down again.

Second period they argued, third period they argued, fourth period was the headmasters so they shut up, fifth period the air spoke for itself as the tension was so thick you'd need a butcher knife to cut it.

Every ten minutes they'd mutter something to each other like 'bastard' or 'bitch' and sit as far apart as possible. Vance would glare at the two every five minutes or so and Aiden would look back a couple times to make sure the two were still alive.

"Ok class, since it's the first day and we never do work on the first day, you may socialize with your friends but NO ONE shouts, ok?" The teacher, Mr. Summers said as class began.

"I'm not movin for no one!" Dante frowned and sank in his seat.

"Well, neither am I, this was always my seat so you should move!" She said and sat in her seat stubbornly.

"Maaaan, you people argue like a married couple, give it a rest already!" Aiden groaned.

"What did you say you brat!" Dante snapped and balled his fist.

"You better shut it already Aiden." She said with gritted teeth.

No one bothered the two as they were afraid of ending up like Aiden and so they just went about with their own things the period was now halfway and the two were still sitting peacefully there and with Dante finally be able to get some sleep and Laura able to sit in peace, great for both of them until Vance dared to scoot next to Laura with his arm on her shoulder.

"What's up now, don't you wanna talk to your boyfriend?" Vance smirked.

Laura furrowed her brows and scowled, Dante opened his one eye at the mention of the word boyfriend, curious to see who the unlucky guy was; he wasn't disappointed in his looks and closed his eyes again.

"Who the hell said you were my boyfriend?" She replied coldly and pushed his arm off her shoulder.

"Now, now, you know that someday I will be and I'll be able to put my arm over your shoulder and…more…" he grinned maliciously and reached to put his hand high up her thigh.

"Yo, un- lover birds, get the hell away from here if you're gonna start making out or something, I'm trying to sleep here…" Dante started and opened his eyes to see Vance putting his hand up her skirt. "What the fuck're you doing?"

Vance was shocked; he didn't expect Dante to open his eyes after he had just closed them. He immediately lifted up his hand and smirked.

"What…jealous much?" He taunted.

"Why the hell would I be jealous of you, brat!" He taunted back.

"Coz, immediately after I kick your ass, I'm gonna make out with her so it would give you the ultimate punishment." Vance grinned and beamed with confidence.

"Whoa, for a cocky over confident kid you sure talk a hell of a big." Dante stood up yawning.

Vance stood up to meet his match leaving Laura quite irritated.

"Watch it, kid." Vance barked and walked away.

"You ok?" Dante glanced at Laura.

She looked rather annoyed and worried at the same time.

"I-I was always fine, that jerk can't do shit to me." She frowned at him underestimating her.

"REALLY, then why the hell was his hand up your skirt." Dante rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"…" Laura hid her face down and just kept quiet.

"See…man, why the hell don't you stand up to him!" he growled.

"Because I can't you stupid jerk and not because I'm weak, which I'm not, I just-!" She stood up but then stopped as she was about to slap him.

The bell rang which signaled lunch and she ran out of class immediately, leaving him dumbfounded.

"Man, what's her problem, just stand up to the douche already." He said quite annoyed by the fact.

"I-It's because she doesn't allow herself to, as much as she wants to." Nikki said while approaching him.

"What the hell, why not?" he gaped.

"It's not easy for her, she wants to behave and concentrate on her skills and surpass her master, so she doesn't allow herself to fight unnecessarily." Nikki deadpanned.

Dante furrowed his brows; all this was making him agitated.

"Screw the behavior part; just kick the shit out of anyone who touches you, why can't she do that?" He scowled and leaned against the wall.

"H-He touched her…" Nikki's mouth hung slightly open.

"Yeah…bastard." He mumbled.

"He never touches her; maybe he's growing impatient…" Nikki wondered.

"What's his problem anyway?" Dante scowled harder.

"Laura is the girl most guys want and the only girl in the second year that Vance Lochwood hasn't dated besides me." Nikki said smiling a little.

"N-No comment on that but If he tries anything, I'm gonna kick his ass so hard he wont feel the constipation!" He put up his fist.

Nikki laughed and they walked to the cafeteria with Modeus (Run most of the time from girls). They sat at a table near the vending machines and each of them getting stares, separate stares as they took their seats.

Dante couldn't help but look around for Laura so he could talk some sense into her, he ignored it and looked at Nikki and Modeus who were having a conversation and enjoying each others company. He looked through the huge glass window and stared at the clear sky, it was a great first day today except a couple of troublesome things.

One: his seatmate.

Two: his seatmate's issues with that jerk.

He'd like to kick his fucking teeth out but for now he'd rather much enjoy the view of the sky. That is until a girl with huge assets and auburn hair dropped her books on his side and bent down to pick them up; most of the boys took the opportunity to stare at her rear while Dante couldn't care less.

He thought that would be the only attempt to seduce him but it was only the first of many as girls started trying the same thing, one even went so far as to ask him on a date, which he declined.

He growled and thought he'd get a soda to block out his troubles.

"Come on baby, just ONE kiss…" a recognizable voice was heard.

Dante looked up ahead and saw Vance trying his luck with Laura again; he walked slower as to see what would happen.

"No, now buzz off!" Laura said defiantly.

"Damn, you're resistance is futile, coz now I'm gonna have to force you this time." He said and grabbed the bottom half of her face and pulled her waist closer.

"Fuck off!" Laura yelled but he was defiant, he gripped her tightly.

She bit his hand and made a run for it, he grabbed her wrist in defiance.

"C'mere you bitch, now you're in fo-!" he growled but was cut off by a swift kick to the stomach from Dante.

"ACK!" He yelped. He gripped his stomach and coughed.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked glancing back at Laura.

She nodded and gripped her wrist.

"You know, in the outside world, that's how criminals act before they do collateral damage to their victims, I'm guessing you're one of them?" Dante smirked.

"Why you!" Vance screamed and lunged for Dante but stopped dead in his tracks as Dante pulled out Ivory, one of his guns to Vance's neck.

Dante had the intent to kill in his eyes and stood there like that for a while, Laura noticed someone was recording this with their cellphone and her eyes shot wide open.

"No Dante!" She pleaded and grabbed his arm. "Please don't…"

He looked at her for a moment and then back at Vance, before putting his arm down.

"BIG mistake!" Vance growled as he lunged for Dante.

Dante quickly pushed Laura behind him and put away his guns, Vance took out his twin sai and aimed for Dante's chest, Dante dodged swiftly and kicked his back to make Vance hit the floor, Dante stepped on his back with his one foot and then got off of him, giving him a chance to get up.

Vance made the first move and this time aimed at Dante's face, Dante was amused and then took out Rebellion and locked his sword with Vance's twin sai, he flicked them out of Vance's hands which caused Vance to look back at his fallen weapons before facing Dante again, Dante gave him a punch to his face which was now bleeding.

"That'll teach ya, you perverted kid." Dante smirked and put his sword away.

The kid who took a video of everything now walked away laughing.

He turned to meet Laura who rushed at him and slapped his face.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, I can fight my own battles now…just leave, please?" Laura scolded him as he touched his cheek.

"…" Dante looked at her with a neutral expression on his face.

"Just leave…" she said and walked away.

He watched her walking form and thought to himself. 'Somehow, I knew she was gonna do that…' He saw the last trace of her body and left the scene too.

"Hey, where've you been, Modeus and I started to worry about you." Nikki asked as he approached the table.

"Was on my way to get a soda…" He said calmly.

"Hmm…with no soda afterwards, how interesting…anyway I gotta find Laura, I need to talk to her." She said getting up.

"I wouldn't, something tells me she's pissed." Dante sighed.

Nikki sat down again and frowned.

The bell rang and Modeus and I went to our hunting classes while Nikki went to her own special classes.

During classes it was hard to concentrate or even get excited even if it was 2 whole hours of devil hunting.

He kept on thinking about what happened earlier and how she had slapped him and why he hadn't said anything yet.

"Hey Dante, are you allright?" Lady asked him as she shot a devil behind him.

"Huh, oh nothing, I'm just thinking about something." He said with a small smile.

"Is it a girl?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well, an incident with a girl but not in the dirty way…" he admitted. "But I aint gonna tell you more."

"Well…ok…" Lady managed.

Dante frowned throughout the whole training session and Modeus noticed this the whole time.

"Hey Dante?" he began as they took a ten minute break near a tree.

"Yeah?" Dante mumbled as he stood under the tree.

"What's it that's making you so sad and gloomy?" Modeus looked at Dante from where he was sitting.

"…" Dante grew uneasy.

"You know you can tell me, I won't tell anyone, I just want to know." Modeus sympathized.

"Fine… Laura got mad at me for kicking Vance's ass." Dante said looking at the view of the school.

"Is that it, I don't think you would be sad with just THAT, tell me why she got mad." Modeus said calmly and joined him in looking at the view.

"She didn't want me protecting her…she doesn't want trouble for anyone also but when I defended her, she simply slapped me for making her problems mine." Dante sighed and looked down at Modeus.

"Well, why did you try and defend her?" Modeus questioned shifting from where he sat.

"That Vance dude was trying his own perverted moves on her and I couldn't just sit there and watch you know…"

"Dante…despite your arguing in class and hostile behavior for one another, you actually care about her, right?" Modeus said with caution not to make Dante blow up with fumes.

"…Yeah I guess so but this is only between you and I, no one else, got it?" Dante said feeling a little embarrassed.

"Might I ask why?" Modeus replied calmly.

"She's the only girl in my class besides Nikki who doesn't drool over me and I find that special, it shows that we can be friends and I'd like that."

Dante smirked. "Speaking of which, you and Nikki seem to be close…"

"N-No, it's not like that, I just enjoy her company…" He replied in a shy manner.

"Sure you do…" Dante rolled his blue eyes.

"Oh please, as if Laura and you are any different!" Modeus yelled and stood up.

"What the hell are you talking about, I definitely don't see her more than a friend." Dante deadpanned.

"Sure…" Modeus smirked as they walked back to the instructor.

"Now class, today we will join up with the assassins in a little joint training period, just to test each others skill, you will be paired up with your seatmate so no questions asked about partnering, got it!" The instructor announced.

"Aah great, just my luck!" I mumbled and kicked a patch of grass.

After about fifteen minutes the students of F.E.A.R entered the training grounds and stood in line with their partners opposite.

"Ok, it would first be hand to hand combat and later we will move on to weapons, so grab your partner and a place to train and I'll come and inspect each group." the instructor announced.

Pretty soon everyone had their partner and piece of training ground.

"Ok just basic blocking and striking movements, kicking will be allowed since you are second years!" He exclaimed and started to inspect the first group.

Dante faced Laura who was still not talking to him and he frowned.

"Look Laura, I-!" he started but was cut off with a blow to his chest.

"Hey, take it e-easy, I just wanna tell you that I suck at this so just go easy on me." Dante said as he stood in position again.

"…" She attacked him again but this time he blocked with an X motion.

"Tch." He smirked and pushed her back.

She stumbled but then back flipped into position again.

'Stylish I see…' Dante grinned and got ready to attack. 'I might enjoy training this year'

He landed a blow on the right side of her waist, she stumbled back but lunged forward and gave a light kick to his shin and she acted quickly by flipping him over.

"Ouch…" he groaned but got up again soon and dusted himself off. "Allright, let's get serious!" He grinned and watched as a small yet quick smile graced her lips.

They ran at each other and dodged and dealt punches to each other while the instructor marked them off with a smile. 'Excellent fighting!' He thought.

Eventually Laura dealt the most blows but in the end Dante flipped her over and she fell quite hard.

"Hey are you ok?" He gasped and ran over to check on her.

"I'm fine it's just a scratch on the ankle…" She said not really caring that her ankle was scraped badly.

"Don't talk crap; I can see your ankle dealt some damage besides it's an eye for an eye." He smiled at her and looked at her ankle closely.

"W-what's an eye for an eye?" She looked grossed out.

"It's like when I made you say sorry this morning when you didn't want to and I kicked that guys ass for trying his luck besides I didn't look for that fight, I just stumbled on it so it's a win for each of us." He grinned and stood up. "Well, I'll take you to Morrison's, he'll be able to make quick work outta this."

And with that Dante picked Laura up bridal style and walked over to the headmaster Morrison's office in their building.

They entered a tall glass building and took an elevator up to the headmasters'. Laura tried to hide her face as Dante was shirtless and his coat was around his waist, she blushed slightly but got a hold of herself shortly after they stepped out onto the thirteenth floor.

"What's up Miss Viper, I'm here to see Morrison, this girl sprained her ankle and I need him now." Dante insisted.

The woman with orange/red hair shrugged and buzzed him in.

Dante entered a well decorated and spacious office with a man overlooking his desk in his suit.

"Aah Dante, always one with the ladies, please come in." He greeted. "Well hello, what do we have here?"

He approached Dante and immediately noticed her injury.

"Can you help her old man?" Dante deadpanned.

"Of course I can, set her down in a chair and I'll work my magic!" He beamed. Dante set her down in a comfortable leather chair and watched as Morrison's hands glowed green over Laura's injured foot.

Dante leaned against the table and waited for about a few seconds before she was fully healed, he got up and inspected it.

"Thanks old man, I appreciate it." He smiled slightly and shook the old mans hand.

"Yeah, yeah I am the greatest healer the schools ever seen but what I need to know is this young lady's name?" He bragged and smiled at Laura.

"L-Laura Kinney, sir!" she said and stood up.

Morrison laughed and told her to ease up and call him Morrison.

"Perfect wife material, Dante?" he smirked at Dante who looked disinterested in what the old man had to say.

"Can it old man!" He barked and picked Laura up.

"D-Dante, my ankle is fine now!" She yelped as he hoisted her up.

"I told you already, it's an eye for an eye now stop complaining, see ya later Morrison!" he said and waved without looking back.

"Bye, Morrison!" Laura greeted before they left.

The ride down was silent and awkward until Laura broke it when they reached the first floor.

"You should stop with this eye for an eye shit!" she growled as he left the building with her.

"Yes, but only on one condition!" He shouted at her.

"What's that?" She glared at him suspiciously.

"If we become friends and I can become your bodyguard thing also." Dante said seriously.

"…" She looked down and was silent until he looked down at her.

"You don't have to decide today, as long as I get your answer soon after." He reassured her.

"Where are we going, I've got lessons in 5 minutes!" She demanded.

"We got some lesson with a guy named Master Logan or some shit together, so we're going there." He said and looked down at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"T-Then you better let go of me, I can't be seen like this in front of my master, he'll think I'm weak!" she yelped and beat on his chest.

He stopped immediately and looked down at her.

"But you're not weak, how can a simple thing as being carried make you out to be weak?" He said confusedly.

"I'm an assassin, we don't show weakness and emotion when we kill." She deadpanned and looked back at him.

"That's a shit way of being killed…" he said and glanced the other way.

They approached the room and were confronted by a dumbstruck Logan.

"What the fuck, Laura, y-you have a boyfriend!" he said 5 minutes after they entered the room.

Dante put her down and smiled at her but she slapped him again.

"Moron, I told you he'd think wrong!" she pouted.

"No you told me he'll think you're we-!" She slapped him again and this time with a grin of victory on her face.

"Uhh anyway, all I got planned is for you two to spar today but since you guys have a joined class, I've changed that!" he laughed aloud.

"Shut it Logan, he's not my boyfriend, he's my friend and bodyguard!" she grinned (Much like Tatsuki form bleach).


	4. Chapter 4

**Heartless Chapter 4 All Hell**

Dante smiled. Laura smiled at Logan and Logan eyed both of them.

"Ok, let's just stick with the basics today, so it's hand to hand combat training and then for the last 20 minutes of the period you guys can do what ever the hell you want, just don't step out of this dojo coz my ass will be on the line if you get caught." Logan instructed and sat down on a mat in the room.

Dante and Laura nodded before stepping into position to face off against each other. Dante smirked thinking this was gonna be as easy as earlier.

"What's with that smug look?" Laura grinned. "We all know this isn't going to be as easy as before."

Logan laughed and then stood on Dante's side and patted him on the back.

"You sure as hell got the balls kid!" He chuckled.

"Huh, what's that supposed to mean old man?" Dante eyed him suspiciously.

"Nothing, you'll find out soon but for now…" He trailed walking to the middle of both of them. "Ready…fight!"

Dante was surprised for a moment but regained his composure as Laura leapt in to attack him. He dodged swiftly and smirked at his small victory but he underestimated her as she swiftly kicked at his ankle and sent him down to the ground.

Logan chuckled and watched with joy. 'This is gonna be such and awesome fight watching that kids ass get served to him!'

"Tch is that all you got?" he mocked as he got back up.

He regained his fighting stance and smirked, he quickly landed a punch to her side and attempted to kick her but she read his movement and dodged quickly, leaving him to stumble, she then landed two punches on his chest and backed away for good measure.

He stumbled back for a moment before he ran towards her to punch her but she dodged knowing full well that he'd do that, she reacted quick and flipped to the back as he made a second attempt at punching her.

She tried to punch him several times but he dodged them all too well. 'Dammit, he's getting better!'

She did something unpredictable and fly kicked him in his stomach, he flew to the back and groaned as he lay flat on the floor. Logan chuckled and eyed Dante menacingly.

Dante slowly got up and gripped his stomach, he was intent on landing a punch on her now and he rushed up at her and tried at her waist but she dodged it quickly leaving him to look up slowly to see her fist now giving him an uppercut.

He landed hard on his back but got up quickly, he lunged at her and landed a punch to her stomach, not softly but hard enough to get the message.

She stumbled back and gripped her stomach.

"It's another eye for an eye then." She grinned and stood up straight.

Beads of sweat formed lightly on her forehead and she wiped it off, she examined him and saw that his stomach and abs sweating like hell; he wiped his forehead and sighed.

"Like what you see?" he joked.

She made a mocking cough and smiled.

"As if I'd be interested in you, please don't flatter yourself!" She grinned.

He scowled and made a distasteful look on his face, Logan laughed his ass off in the corner.

"What are you laughing at old man?" Dante barked.

"It was a burn!" Logan said after calming himself down.

They continued fighting for the next ten minutes before Logan told them to sit down.

"You guys sure did well, and Dante surely got his asked kicked, great job guys, you deserve the shower after Physical exercise period." Logan grinned as he sat cross legged.

Both of them groaned and sat there with a displeased look on their faces.

"Ok, come on, go wash yer dirty, ugly faces in the bathroom over there." Logan sympathized and pointed to a bathroom stall next to a closet of some sort.

They nodded thankfully and proceeded to said bathroom. It was small and painted with a blue and white theme with just a toilet, shower and basin and a towel.

"You go first." Dante gestured.

She complied and bent over to open the tap and splashed water over her face, Dante leaned on the wall and waited for her to finish. She grabbed the towel and dried her face with gentle dabs.

He washed his face quickly yet completely as even the tips of his fringe were soaked, he grabbed the towel from her and dried his face, she rolled her eyes and walked off to sit with Logan again.

He concluded cleansing himself and sat next to Laura not close to her but not far either just enough for one person to sit between them.

"So, how's your guy's first day so far?" Logan asked to cut the silence.

"Fine…" Laura just said with a small smile.

"It's not so bad, this school's just weird and hardworking but yeah, it's ok." Dante said looking out a window.

"Haha and any girlfriends you got yet?" Logan said with a gleam in his eyes.

"No…I'm not really gonna focus on girls this year, although I have to admit this school is making that hard since I'm now chased around by every girl in the whole campus!" Dante moaned and complained.

"Wow, I wish I were that lucky!" Logan grinned. "I'd put em in a line and date each one." He laughed.

"If you call that luck you can get all the luck from me you want!" Dante scowled.

Logan chuckled and Laura tried to imagine Logan as a pimp. Dante was thinking the same thing and they both laughed in unison, Logan was not amused, he was just confused as to what was so funny.

"It's n-nothing, just the thought of y-you as a p-pimp!" Dante said between chuckles.

Laura's laugh also died down to chuckles as they slowed down on the laughs and came to a complete halt.

"Hey, it's not that funny!" Logan scowled.

"Ok, ok we stopped laughing!" Dante growled.

"The period's over in five minutes so get outta here, punks!" Logan said and sulked in the corner.

Dante and Laura said goodbye and made their way to the changing rooms, Dante came out in a soccer uniform while Laura came out in a really short shorts and tank top.

"Maaaan, what's up with this lame soccer jersey?" Dante complained as he fiddled with it.

"At least it looks better than this!" Laura complained as she pointed to her chest. "This was probably designed by some pervert!"

He looked at her for the first time. She was right, the tank top sank low so that if she bent down her assets would be on display and her shorts was as short as hell. He averted his eyes not make as if he was staring.

"You're right; we should sue the school and split the money." He chuckled.

She looked at him for a moment with a blank expression before a small smile graced her face.

"Yeah, I bet we'd soak up a crap load of money from this school." She grinned and walked slightly faster.

He nodded and smiled walking at her pace now; they walked past corridors and hallways and finally got to the field just in time for the instructors had also just arrived.

Laura parted ways and met up with Rena and Nikki while Dante met up with Modeus.

"Oh my god, doesn't Modeus look so cool in his soccer kit!" Nikki squealed with joy.

"Haha Nikki, you're becoming like me, Yay!" Rena jumped up and hugged Nikki with a grin. "He sure does by the way."

Laura rolled her eyes and Rena saw the little motion of her eyes and teased her.

"Dante also looks hot in his uniform, right Laura?" She winked and nudged Laura.

"No, I think the uniform looks stupid, BOTH uniforms." She snapped.

"Aww, widdle Laura still needs to gwow up wearn that it's not about the clothes it's about what's underneath it." Nikki said in a mocking baby voice.

"Oh shut it, you know I still hate his damn guts for making me say sorry and…" She trailed off spotting Vance in the distance.

"So Dante, I see you've come back from training with a smile, is it because of a certain girl?" Modeus teased.

"What are you talking about?" Dante asked surprised by Modeus's statement.

"You know…you never smiled when she was acting up with you this morning…" Modeus continued tying his shoe laces.

"No, it's not like that, it's just that we've become friends and we were just talking about suing the school." Dante said not really caring about Modeus's teases.

"Oh, Haha that's great then." Modeus chuckled.

Dante rolled his eyes. "You're rather cozy with Nikki yourself." Dante taunted.

"That is completely different, I'm not afraid to say that I like her." Modeus grinned.

"Yeah well I don't feel the same way for Laura, even if I did, I know she wouldn't even think of going on a date with me." Dante smirked.

"Yeah even so, I bet you couldn't keep your eyes off the scandalous girls' uniform she's wearing…" Modeus mumbled.

"What was that?" Dante growled.

Modeus sighed, thinking it was hopeless for Dante.

"Nothing, you know, you're completely hopeless Dante…" Modeus said and started with the stretching.

"So what, no one told you to play cupid anyway…" Dante said and rolled his blue eyes.

Modeus ignored his remark and walked to be with the other boys lining up. Dante followed and they began P.E period which was just going over some exercises and ran races, the same thing happened with the girls.

After the period everyone took their clothes and took a nice relaxing shower and headed off to either hang with friends or stay in their dorms.

The Devil May Cry academy had their dorms up already which was a tower with white walls and clear glass it looked like a hotel.

Dante and Modeus took off to their room while the whole hallway had a party. Dante got a pizza from the cafeteria and a beer (Only allowed to students second year and onwards).

"Oi, Modeus, got a pizza and these damn idiots at the cafeteria didn't have strawberry sundaes and they also gave me one beer only, how crap is that?" Dante yelled after he came from the cafeteria.

"Haha it seems we'll have to make our own then…how weird." Modeus grinned after coming from his shower.

"Yeah I was looking forward to my post shower strawberry sundae!" Dante smirked and set the stuff down.

"You'll never change, right Dante?" Modeus sighed as he sat on the couch.

"You got that right!" Dante said and opened the box of fresh pizza.

They gulped down the pizza and Dante chilled with a beer while Modeus threw the box in the trash.

"Laura, come on, eat this!" Rena said handing Laura a nutty sundae.

"No thanks, I hate nuts; I'm more of a strawberry sundae fan." She said taking another spoonful of her homemade strawberry sundae.

"Aww I thought we could share, I mean we are roommates after all." Rena pouted.

Laura smiled and relaxed with her strawberry sundae, she took a can of whipped cream and sprayed it all around the sundae.

She looked at it with a smile on her face before eating it.

"Hmm now this is a sundae…" Laura moaned.

"W-What the hell Laura, what did you just do?" Rena gasped and jumped from her seat pointing at Laura accusingly.

"What, what did I do that's so wrong, Rena?" She asked innocently.

"T-That moan…are you sure you're still a virgin?" Rena said with a shocked expression.

"…" Laura was speechless. "Huh?"

"You didn't bang anyone over the holiday's right?" Rena asked calming down a bit.

"No, why would you say that!" Laura snapped.

"You moaned like you were having…" Rena played with her fingers nervously.

Laura rolled her eyes at her weird friend. She finished off her sundae and went to bed and she felt so relaxed after the long shower she took.

Rena pleaded her not to be boring and stay up with her but Laura couldn't help it that she was exhausted from the numerous fights with Dante today.

She chuckled at how she kicked his ass today and fell asleep afterwards

Dante was tired from his beer and Pizza gulping session he just made himself comfortable on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, this is a short chapter summarizing the next two days of school for Dante and Laura, hope you enjoy it, xoxo =)

**Heartless Chapter 5: A Summary of two Days**

MONDAY: Dante and Laura acted the same way in class like the day before, with their constant bickering and little argument that would end up with Laura slapping Dante was the perfect morning for the both of them, Homeroom would never be the same to their classmates.

First off was English taught by professor Hank McCoy. Dante actually paid attention to his lessons and soon became a favorite of his while Laura was already his favorite so she growled softly. 'Damn whitehead!'

Dante saw this and smirked at his victory. 'Yeah take that bitch!'

Next was math, a subject Laura dreaded and Dante halfway enjoyed. She didn't know Dante was a math genius in his math class as the teacher handed them a small test that they had to solve and she'd mark it at the end of the period.

"Damn it!" Laura cursed as she looked at the paper with a huge frown.

"You know, I'm pretty good at this, if you want I'll finish the paper for you but on one condition." Dante whispered.

She hesitated at first but then nodded since she had nothing to lose so she nodded.

"Ok, I'll tutor you in math tonight, if you really need it that is." He smiled.

She nodded and she let him finish the paper as the teacher saw most of the struggling faces in the first five minutes smirked and continued marking some other classes' papers.

"Ok class, pens down and I'll mark your papers immediately." The teacher exclaimed with great joy.

Laura groaned and dreaded for her marks while Dante kept a calm face while the teacher marked, most of the class had a look of dread on their faces except for Dante.

After a while the teacher had finished marking and began to read the marks aloud.

Everyone except Modeus and Oscar who got half for the test while Nikki and Kenny got about 3 out of ten.

Laura was stiff in her seat as it drew nearer to their names.

"Well done to Laura Kinney and Dante Sparda, full marks!" The teacher beamed.

Laura had a WTF look while Dante had an 'I-told-you- so' look on his face.

The whole class gasped and looked at Dante and Laura, Dante ignored them and Laura gave a shy smile.

The periods flew by and by the time it was lunch, Modeus, Nikki and Dante headed to eat at their table.

"So, how'd you guys get so much for your tests?" Nikki asked as they took out their lunch.

"We both do well in math I guess." Dante chuckled.

"Hmm sure puts me to shame." Nikki smiled.

Laura sat down next to her and looked down at her skirt.

"I need to talk to you, Dante." She said calmly.

"Ok…" He said and walked to the vending machines.

"What's up?" He asked casually as he leaned on the cafeteria walls.

"I…thanks…" Laura said seriously.

"Hm…uhh it's no problem." He grinned and stood up straight to face her.

She looked at him and bit her bottom lip.

"Huh…so where and what time do you want me to tutor you?" He asked curiously.

"Uhh…I never actually thought about that…around seven and well how about my place, I'll make some strawberry sundaes!" She beamed with a smile while thinking about the delicious dessert.

"Haha, you like strawberry sundaes too?" He asked.

"Yeah, wait…you like them too…hehe well who doesn't." She smiled.

"Damn straight…so I guess I'll see you at seven then." Dante said and they walked back to the table.

Dante smiled while Laura had a normal expression on her face. Laura took her seat next to Nikki while Dante sat next to Modeus.

Lunch was over and the rest of the periods went quite quickly as school was over with the buzz of students in the cafeteria and scattered around the school with some studious ones found in their dorms and party animals jumping around the halls, it was similar to a normal college with a high school feel because of the uniform and non uniform wearing pupils.

Laura found herself wondering the school halls with Nikki and talking about various things and having small races in the halls.

Dante found himself in the cafeteria ordering pizza with Modeus, Oliver and Aiden (They were gonna have a guys evening out which Dante disagreed with but Modeus eventually winning the debate).

Time passed as it grew to the hour of 6 o' clock.

"Damn, I should get ready." Dante murmured as he saw the clock in his room tick at 6.

He pulled out a blue Etnies hoodie and a plain white T shirt with a dark blue jeans and black Chuck Taylors.

'It's not a date so I'll go casual' he thought as he pulled off his shirt. He felt a five o' clock shadow on his face and shaved it off.

Laura saw the clock strike 6:25 and thought she'd better get ready so she pulled out a Red plaid mini skirt and black tights with a white tank top, a black jacket that stopped by her navel and red Chuck Taylors.

'Keep it plain and simple' she thought and washed her face.

'The strawberry sundaes!' she thought and hurried to the student grocery shop for ingredients.

She stood in line with only a handful of students and groaned as it still was too long to make it back to her dorm on time.

"Pleasure to see you here, Miss Kinney." A guy called out next to her in line.

She looked at his face and tried to remember it, he was handsome, definitely handsome, he had pin straight jet black hair (Like the lead singer of I See Stars) and light brown eyes, he had a handsome face and he wore a biker jacket with a white V- neck shirt and a black skinny and some Vans.

"You're Kenny, right?" She asked with a shy smile.

"Yeah, Kenny Strong, I'm in your class." He grinned.

"Oh yeah now I remember." Laura said with a small smile.

"Haha yeah…so what you doing here at this time, hardly anyone buys from this store?" He questioned and now stood next to her.

"Oh, I'm getting ingredients for strawberry sundaes." She said and stepped forward.

"Oh that's cool, hey don't worry, I'll buy your stuff for you." He smiled and took her grocery bag.

"Wait, you're not gonna pay for me are you?" She asked and gripped his arm.

"I will, only if you want me to." He said and smiled again.

"Oh, don't pay for me, I'll pay." She said and let go of his arm.

"Oh ok, not a problem." He smiled.

"Thanks." She whispered to him.

He nodded in agreement and then stepped forward to buy her stuff.

It wasn't long before he'd bought the ingredients and they were outside the small store and he handed her things over.

"Thanks again, Kenny." She smiled and gripped her stuff to her chest.

"It's always a pleasure for you Miss Kinney." He smiled and waved her goodbye as they parted ways.

She ran with her stuff and quickly walked into her dorm and set her stuff down on the counter.

She took her math stuff out with a smile and set it on the coffee table, she bunned her hair up and began making the strawberry sundaes.

She was in the middle of making her sundaes when a knock on the door was heard.

She wiped her hands and took off the apron Rena used and answered the door.

"Dante, uhh come in." She said with a shock.

"What, are you surprised to see me?" He asked with a smile and stepped in.

He examined her small yet comfortable room, two beds a small lounge and a bathroom and mini kitchen, neat he thought.

"Nice place you got here." He said and put his bag down.

"Thanks, you can sit if you want." She instructed while she went back to making the pair their sundaes. She put the apron on and began putting the whipped cream around the sundae.

"Wow, didn't know you could cook or even bake." He said behind her and made her jump.

"Yeah and you're in my space." She snapped back with a smirk.

"Hey, calm down I just wanted to help you know." He smiled.

"Well if you wanna help you can place the strawberries around the sundae and put on whatever else you want." She said and handed him the halved strawberries.

They worked in silence and quickly. 'MAN does this feel like a date!' Dante mentally yelled.

'Why does this feel so weird' she thought and they finished making the sundaes.

They sat down and started working with algebra and then moved on to trigonometry.

The tutoring went on for about an hour until they stretched their legs a bit and Dante walked out onto the balcony they had.

He took in the view but groaned after Laura told him they should get back to work.

'Workaholic!' he thought at first but then he thought that she actually really needed it.

They did a few more exercises when she actually nailed anything he threw at her.

"That's great, now just do a sum for each example I gave you and you'll know algebra like the back of your hand." He said and smiled.

He looked at her and smiled, she looked good tonight, she looked pretty with her hair bunned up, even if he thought her loose hair was better he still liked it, she was also wearing a very nice calm attire. That's when he said something quite sudden.

"You look great tonight, Laura." He smiled. He then frowned at what he'd just said even if it was true. Until he saw her expression he lightened up.

"You look great too, thanks." She smiled (She'd done that the whole night).

He did look great in normal clothes and even with his chest covered he looked nice, hot if she had to go that far.

"Haha thanks." He smiled. "S-So you get this now?" He asked not to arouse her suspicion.

"Yeah, thanks, you were a great help." She said and shifted uncomfortably.

"Not a problem." He said and stretched with his hands in the air and his V showing.

Laura looked the other way and stared out the huge window which led to the balcony.

He stood still and watched her face, the wind blew her bun loose and her hair flew back, she raised a hand coursed it through her silky strands of hair.

He couldn't help but stare and with a smile of all things. She looked back and noticed him staring but he didn't flinch.

"What?" She eyed him.

"Nothing, it's just that you're different from other girls I've met." He said honestly.

She blushed slightly and raised a brow.

"What makes you say that?" She asked suspiciously.

"I've never really argued much with a girl and you're not one of THOSE girls." He said nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"What do you mean THOSE girls?" She scowled.

"Stupid air head girls that stalk me or follow me or even think that I'm hot, and you're the only friend that makes me…nervous." He smiled slightly. "You're like much higher than that, I respect that a lot."

She smiled. "Yeah, you're not too bad for a friend yourself."

He chuckled and looked at the time which read 8:57.

"I gotta go now; I'm an early sleeper but not a light one." He chuckled and then helped her with the empty sundae glasses. "Thanks by the way, it was the best strawberry sundae I've ever tasted."

She smiled widely. "Thanks, I think it's the best I've made."

He chuckled lightly and noticed her smiling yet again. "Hey, before I go, you gotta tell me what's up with the smiling?" he asked with his hand on the doorknob.

"Well…I really enjoyed today that's all." She smiled again.

When she smiled again, it was different, this time her smile made his heart skip a beat.

He smiled and with a goodbye he quickly left the dorm of rabid young women, he even passed Rena who wondered what he was doing there.

'He's probably here to visit his girlfriend or something.' She shrugged and walked off to her dorm.

The rest of the week went on as normal, with the only thing different was the fact that Kenny was now making passes at Laura and some girl named Patty did the same to Dante. Pretty soon it was the weekend and the whole gang made a plan to go into town (They were allowed once every weekend) but it was cancelled due to the rain so Saturday they just hung around the small lake in the school.

**Please review :) even if it's 1 it makes me happy :D P.S I wrote this like months ago so I'm sorry if there's any spelling and gramatical errors and stuff XD I'll try and update next week :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Still a summary people, a looong summary ;-)

**Heartless Chapter 6: I'm Wondering**

'Damn it…I feel so hung over but why?' Dante mentally scowled. He looked at his clock which read 4 am.

"Dammit!" He cursed and saw he was in his whit t shirt and boxers. He closed his eyes again to drive away the pain but to no avail did it work. He walked into the bathroom and splashed water over his face.

He went back to bed and eventually fell asleep. He was awoken again by Modeus at 7 in the morning, not much sleep but Dante was too tired to argue.

"Why the hell did you wake me up?" was all Dante could ask as he collapsed on the couch.

"We're going to practice remember?" Modeus asked strapping on some sneakers.

He looked up and saw Modeus in a plain Navy blue hoodie and track pants with some kind of fancy Puma sneakers.

"Oh hell to the no, tell coach I'm sick, I am not in the mood to run after last night…" He said and sunk back down.

"Ok, I'll do that but what happened last night?" He frowned.

"I woke up at friggin 4 and only fell asleep like after an hour or so, I am so damn tired!" Dante complained. "I took a shower for nothing this morning thanks to you!"

"You're not gonna fool anyone though, you still look sloppy with your socks on and a jeans and that striped shirt." Modeus smirked.

"Shut up and go kick around balls already, I'm too tired to argue." Dante groaned.

"Whatever, well I'm off, enjoy your lazy day!" Modeus said not really expecting Dante to reply and left.

Dante was alone in his dorm room; nothing could break this peace…NOTHING. He was so damn lucky he thought. It was weird how this peace had come so easily but well, beggars can't be choosers.

He started to recap about Tuesday night and how beautiful Laura looked when she had no particular expression on her face and when she was well…just natural.

She was pretty, he admitted, he'd heard most of the guys say that she was, there was even a hint of jealousy whenever she was oblivious to the passes that weirdo Kenny made, he'd scrape his face off sooner or later.

He grinned at the malicious thought but then dimmed down to a smile as he remembered the one smile that made his heart jump.

Laura was the perfect girlfriend he'd heard the guys Say, also, she wasn't bossy or braggy or had a lot of baggage, hell she'd be the perfect girlfriend for him too, he liked that idea he quietly admitted to himself and he'd picture the way she'd make him nervous without even trying.

To be honest she was the ONLY girl to ever make him nervous, he liked her edge and her ways, headstrong and determined.

He pictured their kisses, soft at first time but passionate afterwards.

He wondered further to the idea of sleeping with her, she'd make soft yet painful moans yes but he'd comfort her with kisses, he'd feel her smooth skin in his hands and her body against his, she wouldn't interrupt him, he'd be in control while she'd accept him.

He blushed and shook his head but then he was already too late, he'd already thought of her in another way and he couldn't think of her as just a friend anymore…he wanted more but he'd thought about the possibility of her also wanting more…nah, probably not.

Laura awoke with a startle as Rena bounced on her bed.

"What the…?" She was about to ask when Rena's head popped up in front of her.

"Laura, Laura, Laura guess what?" Rena beamed.

"What…?" Laura replied lazily.

"Did you know that ever since Dante arrived Vance has left you alone?" She grinned and jumped up and down more.

"Slow down, my brain is a wreck!" Laura complained.

Rena slowed down and sat on Laura's bed.

'Speaking of which, I haven't seen Dante since yesterday morning, wonder what he's doing, probably sleeping, lazy bum!' She smiled.

'Kenny has been really friendly this week, I wonder if he likes me?'

As quickly as that thought appeared it just as quickly disappeared.

"Man, today I don't feel like doing anything, just wanna lie in bed the whole day." Laura smiled and cuddled with her pillow.

"Oh yeah, it's weird, Nikki wasn't in her room this morning…probably to go and see off Modeus, I knew she liked him." Rena smiled. "I mean they both look so emo or Goth or whatever, they just suit each other, I wish they'd go out, they'd make a kinda cute couple."

"Hmm…" Laura just said and kicked Rena off her bed.

"Ok, ok I'm going." Rena grinned and rubbed her butt. "Man, you kick hard."

The next morning Dante met up with Modeus and Nikki in outside of class.

"What's up?" He greeted them.

They completely ignored him and he went to go and sit in his seat, Laura wasn't there but he wasn't surprised, she was either coming later or talking to someone in class.

He looked around to see if Vance was present, he was but Dante still didn't trust him.

Ever so often he would glare at Dante during classes, Dante would just glare back until he got the message, today was no different as Vance glared at him now and he just simply glared back with more edge.

Vance was growing popular amongst the guys, not from DMC but most of them from F.E.A.R, he usually had around two guys following him but that's increased to four.

Dante took it lightly, I mean he was a humble guy sometimes and he just hung with Modeus most of the time and Ryu and Ken when they met up somewhere on the grounds.

He was interrupted when someone poked him on the head.

"What the-!" He began but saw that it was Laura and immediately smiled. "Hey."

"Hey!" She smiled as she sat down.

He smiled back; his heart just skipped a beat again.

"I can't wait for today's lesson, I'm so gonna kick your ass." He grinned and poked her back.

"That's what you say all the time." She smirked and sank back in her seat.

"Yeah, yeah but I still beat you when I do say that." He smiled.

"Yeah…you do…" She trailed and looked out the window.

"Good morning, Miss Kinney." Kenny smiled as he took the seat opposite her.

"Good morning Kenny and you can call me Laura." She smiled widely.

He chuckled a bit and then leaned in closer.

"But I kinda like your surname too, Laura." He grinned.

She chuckled and soon he started to also, Dante grew frustrated in his seat.

He leaned back into his eat and smiled at her one last time before his seatmate arrived.

"Is that why you're so happy?"

"What do you mean, Kenny? She asked and turned to meet him.

"Yeah him."

"He's really sweet that's why…" Laura blushed.

Dante furrowed his brows; he wasn't going to argue, cos that would make it obvious, as much as he wanted to.

He quietly waited until the teacher came in. Homeroom went on quickly; they were reminded about their project. Dante had forgotten but Laura was clever and the same night she was tutored was the same night she'd completed her part of the project.

"Ok, Tuesday night, my place, bring yourself and your math books." He instructed as they walked to the next class.

"Uhh ok…Tuesday then." She smiled.

'Yes! It's a date!' He thought but shook his head in defiance. 'Not that kind of date.'

The rest of the day went quick as it came to the period of Master Logan's or Wolverine as he told them to call him earlier in the week.

On their way there Dante noted that Laura was acting a little strange today.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked as they walked to his class.

"Fine…why do you ask?" She said surprised.

"You…you're acting kinda weird today…" He said blankly.

"…"

"You sure, you're up for tomorrow night?" He scowled.

"Yeah, I'm sure…Dante?" She began.

He looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah…?" He said nervously.

"How would you feel if we…" She hesitated and his heart was racing. "How would you feel if we became best friends?"

Dante's heart sank but at least it was a step forward.

"…That would be weird but…great."

She saw through the fake smile, 'didn't he want to be best friends or is it just uncomfortable for him?'

"Hey, don't worry I'm excited, cos now you'll get to open up more tomorrow night." He grinned.

"I will…yeah…I will…" she smiled.

They arrived in class and Dante's heart was filled with joy and excitement, Laura was just glad that he'd agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

LONG BONUS CHAPTER AHEAD.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot :(

**Heartless: Chapter 7: New Beginnings**

Dante smiled, he was slightly glad that she'd agreed to his proposal.

"Ok, first off loverboy, if I see you trying any funny business with Laura, I'll slice your hands off, ok?" Logan growled in a joking way.

"Y-Yeah…" A stuttering Dante said.

"Idiot, there's no way in hell I would allow that and Dante, you don't just say yeah!" Laura frowned.

"OK! First off I'm gonna need you to take out your weapons!" Logan instructed as they stood in front of him. "Laura…let's show him what F.E.A.R is all about!"

Dante smirked and took out Ebony and Ivory as well as Rebellion, he looked at Laura who grew two claws out from each hand and one claw on each foot, he gasped slightly.

"What the hell?" He said completely appalled.

"Haha, now the fun starts, Laura, attack while Dante try and block her attacks!" Logan said with a wide grin and stepped back to watch the fight.

"What do you mean TRY?" Dante asked in a confused manner.

Laura grinned and swung her claws at Dante's chest, making two long but shallow scratches on his bare chest; he backed away and touched his chest, with a small amount of blood dripping from his hands.

"Be careful, I was going really easy on you then." She smirked and lunged for him again.

This time he blocked with his sword Rebellion and grinned before pushing her back with it.

"Not this time!" he grinned and charged at her.

She dunked below it when he swung and slashed at his leg. He yelped for a moment before he slashed at her hair but she dodged just in time.

"Like hell would I let you do that!" She said and was about to go for his face when Logan stopped her foot in mid air.

"No, now we move on to swords, Dante your sword will obliterate the regulars so you gotta use standard issue also." Logan smirked and let go of her foot.

He walked to a closet made out of bamboo and took out two regular katana's and threw them to Laura and Dante, he then handed them a protective suit each and told them to change.

"What the hell, no way, I'm more experienced than that!" Dante protested.

Logan pulled him by the ear and pulled his face closer.

"You don't wanna end up losing that pretty face of yours now would you, Scarface?"' Logan exclaimed violently.

Dante gripped his wrist and threw it off his ear.

"Fine…" he mumbled and walked away with the suit in hand.

"Oh yeah and it's ladies first!" Logan screamed and watched with joy as Dante spun around.

Dante passed him and mumbled something about "Stubborn dick" and sat down on the dojo floor.

"So, how come you call Laura by her first name?" Dante asked tying to make conversation.

"Well ya see, she's a special student of mine, we're kinda alike in personality and power but I'm still the best." Logan smiled.

"What do ya mean alike?" Dante asked suspiciously.

"Well in terms of personality, we're strong and we take pride in what we do, that's why we're always the best and I guess it's also coz we don't hesitate when we kill so there's no room for much emotion but like myself she can get hot headed at times but you know, I've never seen her show that much emotion." Logan and sat next to Dante.

"Yeah I can see that." Dante chuckled.

"Haha yeah and in powers well I also have claws of my own, just three on each hand and none on the feet." Logan smiled. "You know what, you're not too bad kid, I can see why Laura hangs around with ya!" He patted Dante on the back.

"We don't hang out; we're class mates and just friends." Dante said nervously.

"Oh, well in any case it's good to see Laura finally getting friends who go the extra mile." Logan said and a serious face was put up again.

"What do you mean?" Dante asked.

"You didn't carry her for nothing now did you?" Logan grunted.

"You got a point; I do get carried away sometimes…" Dante trailed.

"I'm done, your turn!" Laura said and came out in a red body suit that fit her snugly and a matching helmet in hand.

"Haha, you look nice but dammit I wanted the red!" Dante chuckled as he passed Laura.

As he got dressed in his blue outfit, similar to hers but less snug and much bigger in size Laura and Logan were in deep conversation.

"You'll be ready by the end of this year if you put in a lot of extra hard work you know." He said.

"R-Really, I'll master being a weapon X?" She beamed.

"Yeah, you learn fast for a kid you know." He chuckled. "Someday after you graduate, you'll be better than me, you'll be the best." He continued.

Dante fumbled with his suit until he slowed down and heard the whispers of Logan and Laura's voices.

"He's a good kid, Laura, perfect boyfriend material, heh; in fact you'd make the best couple in the school." Logan joked and sat further away from her.

Dante stopped and stepped closer to the door to hear her answer.

"W-Where the hell did that come from!" Laura exclaimed folding her arms.

"I'm just saying, you two suit each other nicely, like Fire and coals." Logan smiled.

Dante leaned closer to hear her response.

"Hey, don't go putting us in a situation like you and Miss Grey!" Laura growled. "Besides so what if we compliment each other, it's not like anything's gonna happen."

Dante frowned, wait, why was he frowning, he shook off his expression and finished up dressing.

"Ok, let's roll!" He shouted coming from the changing rooms.

He walked towards Laura who looked guilty of something and then frowned for a second.

"What's wrong?" she asked picking up her sword. He looked at her for a moment and then shook his head.

"Nothing." He simply stated while picking up his own sword.

"Ok, let's get started then!" Logan said and then blew his whistle. "Ready…Fight!"

Dante and Laura locked swords and slashed at each other, Dante was more experienced with a sword while Laura was only fighting based on a years experience and pure potential.

Laura lunged at him and slashed at his chest with only an opening on his suit. He was fast and slashed at her arm with an equally deep scratch, she gritted her teeth and tried to slash at his arm but he dodged it quickly.

She cursed and made a second attempt still missing him but only by a second. He picked up the speed and came from behind her and slashed at her back with small success as she managed to block at the last second with her sword, only leaving a long yet cut off scratch on her suit.

"Haha, Dante I know you wanna let her show some skin but you're gonna have to try harder than that!" Logan laughed at Dante's attempt of surprise. "But other than that, good attempt at a surprise attack while Laura, you're block was skillful."

"Can it old man, I never meant to do that!" Dante said hiding a small pink tint on his cheeks.

Laura looked at him as if he was strange but then she shrugged it off and charged at him with her sword, she managed to strike him on his stomach.

He chuckled and then charged back at her with full force but she blocked just in time for her to be scratch free.

"Yo, wrap it up we got twenty minutes left for the period, the one with the most hits on their suit loses, ten minutes left and I'll count it, now let's go!" Logan said vigorously.

Laura had no second thoughts and slashed an opening on his wrist and acted fast by slashing at his back also. Dante was shocked at first but then smirked and slashed at her back again. She gasped and then a smile formed on her lips as she jumped up and slashed at his shoulder but he was quick and blocked, she bounced back.

He reacted very quickly and slashed at her leg.

"Damn!" She cursed as he slashed at her hip and backed away.

He placed two more hits on her stomach and laughed.

"Come on, one more won't hurt." She taunted him.

"…" He smiled and slashed at her but she got the upper hand and expected him to be confident, she slashed down at his chest and backed to the side.

He chuckled and stood with one hand on his chest.

"Damn but you pack a punch." He said excitedly and slashed at her other wrist.

"Jackpot!"

"Well done, little students." Logan clapped. "Now let's count em' scars."

He walked over and counted Laura's marks and then moved on to Dante's.

"Hmm…the winner I'd say is Dante!" He announced. "Too bad you only won by one mark though, Laura put up well today!" He grinned. "Ok, now go on and get dressed and Dan-." He started.

"Ladies first of course." He rolled his eyes and sat down, taking the helmet off.

He watched Laura enter the changing room and thought she looked amazing in that suit, he shook his thoughts off and thought about Physical exercise period.

'Man, I'd get lost in this school soon, it's freakin huge!' He chuckled to himself for a moment but then thought seriously about it. 'Good thing Laura and I have the same classes…even if it is separated…'

"Yo, Dante, you ok?" Logan's hand popped up.

"Y-Yeah I'm just thinking about Physical exercise period." Dante stuttered.

"Oh, yeah that period is hell, good luck running around a 1000meter track for ten times straight and then still do push ups and that shit!" Logan groaned.

"Haha, we never do any of that stuff and I'm considered to be in good shape!" I chuckled.

"Yeah but that shit's useless if you're an idiot, that stuff kinda works, it gives you more stamina and makes you more agile." Logan scoffed.

"Yeah and I aint no idiot, I kinda wished they'd do that, no wonder there's so many huge kids in our academy!" Dante smirked.

Logan chuckled too and then stared back at the dressing rooms.

"Hey Dante, what's your deal with the girls, I mean a guy like you must have several girls after him, even a girlfriend." Logan asked in a jovial tone.

"…Girls aren't really a priority for me right now, I don't have a girlfriend now coz most girls will date any guy just for popularity and that shit, I gotta admit I am a good looking dude but I'm just not hung up on girls, I never seem to meet any nice ones who don't like me and don't wanna strangle me." Dante said with a serious tone in his voice.

"So have you met at least one nice girl?" Logan grinned and nudged him on the arm.

"Well I'm not gonna mention names but yeah, at least one to be honest." Dante smiled.

"Well…that's great then." Logan smiled back and got up. "You're up pretty boy!"

"I thought I was Scarface?" Dante smirked while staring at the changing rooms.

"Whatever..." Logan rolled his eyes and smiled.

Laura emerged from the dressing rooms with a small but fake smile on her face and put her sword back in the closet like thing.

"I left your suit in the dressing room, ok?" She smiled widely at Logan.

He nodded and watched as Dante entered the dressing room with a frown on his face.

Soon afterwards Dante was dressed (If you could call it that) and ready to leave.

"Bye Logan, see you again on Thursday and Friday!" Laura waved and walked out of the dojo.

"See ya, Logan." Dante nodded and exited the dojo also.

"Wait!" he called after Laura who began to run.

He ran to her and soon he caught up to her and grabbed her wrist.

"What is it, I'm gonna be late for class if you interrupt me like this." She snarled pulling her hand away from his grip.

"I'm l-lost…will you please…uhh escort me to the period?" He asked scratching his head and looking away shyly.

She looked at him bewildered for a moment and then spoke up.

"Fine… but don't lag or I'll run without you!" She smirked.

He looked at her for a moment and smiled before they began to walk.

"Man, why the hell does he give us ten minutes to get to the next period!" Dante complained as they walked down the hallway.

He walked with his hands on his head and a frown on his face. She ignored his question and just kept on walking.

They walked for a couple of minutes and Dante was growing impatient.

"Why don't you talk coz man this walk is boring!" He groaned.

"It goes faster when you shut up." She smirked and narrowed her eyes.

"Dammit, that's boring…so how come you're training to be an assassin, you don't really look like one…?" He said glaring at her.

"…I never chose to become one I was…" She began but her voice choked.

He noticed and scowled.

"You don't have to tell me ok…" He said plainly.

"Thanks, I'll tell you some other time by the way, if I don't look like an assassin, what do I look like to you?" She sneered and glanced at him.

He stumbled at first but then straightened up again. He blushed and looked the other way to hide it.

"Y-You look…like...a...Err…" He stuttered.

"Get on with it already!" She demanded and scowled.

"Err…you look like a model for one of them magazines only perverts read…" He said and looked neutral.

She turned to meet him with an angry look on her face.

"A swimsuit model!" She said eyeing his face.

"Y-Yeah…" He said nervously.

She stomped on his foot and walked quickly away from him.

He noticed that some idiot student must have left his skateboard lying around when he was caught riding it in the halls or something and looked in Laura's direction and saw that she was headed for it and she was gonna fall.

"Hey, watch out!" He screamed and ran for her but it was too late.

She was a second from stepping on it when he said these words and she felt her body slip and she was falling and was awaiting the painful fall which ended with cold concrete hitting the back of her body but she felt no such fall.

She looked up and saw that Dante had managed to catch her. He lifted her up so that she could stand and she turned to meet his gaze.

His piercing blue eyes met with her golden green ones, their sense of time was taken away from them as it felt as if they had been staring forever at each other and the thing was that none of them wanted to break their gaze.

He leaned in and tilted his head slightly and she did the same, for a stare was no longer enough, they leaned in closer and so did their body contact as he pulled her closer to him, she was so close that her breasts grazed against his chest and their lips were but inches apart.

He closed the space and pressed her body against his own, their lips were but an inch away from meeting but suddenly they both pulled back and a bright red shone across their cheeks.

'I almost kissed her dammit!' Dante thought to himself as he covered half his face.

'I nearly… kissed him…' Laura thought, covering her own half of her face.

They both walked in the awkward silence afterwards and just made it to class.

They were instructed by separate teachers to change into more appropriate clothing.

Dante came out wearing a powder blue and white soccer jersey and matching soccer shorts with black and silver Addidas soccer boots.

Laura came out wearing white shorts of a short length and a black tank top and black Chuck Taylors.

The girls did track events while the boys did soccer and sprinting.

"Ok boys, today we'll be warming up with some exercises and a few races then we'll play a short game of soccer, now do some basic exercises and after ten minutes I'll sort you into some races, now let's go!" The instructor, Mr. Triathlon announced.

"Ok girls, do some basic warm up and we'll race, move it!" the female instructor, Mrs. Wasp said.

"How was your lesson with Laura?" Modeus asked innocently as he appeared next to Dante. He wore the same attire as Dante just with a navy blue color instead of powder blue on his uniform and white and black shoes.

Dante cringed at the mention of Laura's name.

"O-Oh yeah…it was ok, yours?" he replied casually.

"Oh, Oscar is really cool; we enjoyed the hand to hand combat the most!" Modeus beamed.

"Oh I see, that's awesome, so is he your friend now?" Dante chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I guess so, he's also really funny." Modeus said as he stretched with Dante.

Dante smiled and glanced back at the girls and saw Laura talking to her friends while stretching, he felt a weird sensation as he remembered that he pressed her body on his.

He growled and continued with his stretches.

Laura hated track events but loved stretching, it made her more relaxed.

She looked at the boys' side and saw Dante talking to his friend Modeus.

She blushed as she remembered the close proximity between them and how they got lost in each others eyes. She shook her head clear of these thoughts and continued with her stretches.

The period ended quickly with Dante immediately becoming a star player in soccer as he scored the first two goals for his team, coach recommended him to be on the first string for soccer.

Laura made a popular streak as she won every race handed to her but she sucked at the track events except javelin.

"Wow, you're amazing Dante, congratulations on winning!" a girl named Patty exclaimed as she joined Dante, Modeus and Oscar.

"Uhh thanks…uhh Patty." He said with a small smile.

She smiled back and walked with her friends who giggled with her.

"Hey Dante, you were really great." a girl named Nina winked at him.

"Thanks." He simply said and walked with his hands in his pockets.

"Aah you were great Miss Kinney!" a boy called Kenny grinned at her.

"Uhh…thanks Kenny but it wasn't that awesome." She said humbly, offering a smile.

"Haha it's modesty like that, that'll land you a date with me, Miss Kinney." He smiled.

She chuckled and he walked off with a wink.

"Laura you were so awesome today!" a handsome boy called Guy smiled and blushed slightly.

"T-Thanks Guy…" She smiled.

He waved goodbye and she walked in peace for a while before she was interrupted again.

"Aah Kinney San was most awesome today!" Exclaimed a boy with handsome Asian features, named Akira.

She laughed and thanked him with a smile before she walked off to meet with Nikki and Rena.

"Laura, how was training with the hottest guy in the whole of our school?" Rena jumped on Laura.

"Fine…" Laura mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure he was…" She continued until Laura slapped her into sense.

"Stop dreaming and talking unnecessary things!" Laura yelled at her.

"Is someone getting jealous, right Rena?" Nikki taunted.

"Shut up Rena, I'll never have feelings for that sad excuse of a person!" Laura snapped and scowled.

It was night and everyone was in their dorms, chilling or partying in the halls. Dante and Modeus decided to get a good night's sleep and went to bed early. Laura and Rena stayed up with Nikki just talking and having coffee.

It was now ten and everyone was in their rooms, either asleep or awake.

Dante was in bed but he was still conscious while Modeus slept like a baby.

'Damn light sleeper!' Dante opened his eyes and recalled the day's strange events.

'Shit, I'm gonna have to say sorry and shit, well that's what I get either way…' he smiled and then closed his eyes at the thought of his resolve.

Laura was now in bed but couldn't find it in her to sleep; she looked out of her window and sighed.

'Today was a long day; hopefully it will become shorter so I can get out of this hell!' 'Today was…strange, definitely…' she smiled and got up to close her blinds; she looked out at the sight of DMC's dorms and smiled.

She closed the blinds and went back to bed, quickly falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! It's me again, I'm currently editing on my phone so please bear with me, anyway here's chapter 8! Oh and I don't own non of these characters except for the ones I made up :/

**Heartless Chapter 8: It's NOT a Date**

The next day, Dante waited for Laura outside of class, he waited until there was only 5 minutes left for class.

'Dammit, where is she?' He growled mentally and his face formed into a scowl.

"Hey!" He heard a girl's voice and immediately straightened up.

"I got great news!" Nikki grinned.

She dragged Dante out of earshot and turned to face him.

"Guess who Modeus's new girlfriend is?" She beamed.

"Uhh…you…" He deadpanned.

"Duh, he's so awesome; I hope everything goes well for Laura and you." She said and ran back to class.

He raced back into class and saw that Laura had arrived also and sat in her seat.

He sat down quietly next to her and stole a glance at her face, she was smiling! It was small but she was definitely smiling!

"Look…about yesterday, I'm sorry, it was stupid of me…" He began and a lump in his throat formed.

"It's ok; I know we both didn't mean it." She smiled and gave his hand a squeeze and then let go as soon as the teacher arrived.

He smiled brightly and glanced over at Kenny who had an evil glint in his eyes. He smirked and sank back in his seat. 'Life is GOOD.'

School was over soon and Dante gave Laura directions to his dorm room and said that she could call him and he'd pick her up if she wanted.

She insisted that she was capable of finding the place and she'd see him at seven.

'Wow, what should I wear?' She thought as she looked in her closet.

She took out a plain white sun dress and a denim jacket that fit just above her navel, and a black boots.

She then made her way to Dante's dormitory room after informing Rena.

"A date I see…" Rena's last words as she stepped outside were.

'It's NOT a date!' She huffed in her head.

'I have to admit…I kinda…like him that way now…'

She sighed, he'd always been there for her, their first day and the rest of the week, he'd made Vance not want to even touch her again, he carried her and was intent on seeing her ankle heal fast….he…was special.

She smiled to herself and admitted.

'I think I…'

Dante groaned, Modeus was getting ready for his first date with Nikki and he'd been asking for his opinion the whole evening, he was gonna crash everything he'd planned for the evening.

Modeus was soon dressed in a formal white shirt and black tie which was loosened at the collar, a black skinny jeans and normal shoes.

"Awesomeness, good luck, now get out of here!" Dante smirked and pushed Modeus out of here.

"Haha ok, good luck with Laura also." Modeus grinned.

"I don't know what you mean?" Dante grinned and saluted his friend out of there. "Aah, little Modeus is growing up."

He examined himself in the mirror; he wore a black and grey striped cardigan with a black skater t shirt underneath, he wore a normal jeans and black vans.

He looked nice and casual, he thought.

He prepared the pizza and made the place look neat, he closed his room door and smiled, that's one place she won't be tonight.

'Tonight's gonna be clean and fun.' He grinned to himself and sat on the couch with a coke and eyed his textbooks and stationary.

'Man, why do we have to do so much work, I'd rather get to know her a lot, even if it is just ten questions.'

His thoughts were interrupted when a knock on his door was heard.

He straightened up and ran to answer the door. He opened it to find Laura standing there with an army load of books.

"Hey, here let me help you with that." He smiled and took her textbooks for her.

"Hey, wow…nice place." She marveled at the hotel like room. "Makes mine look like an old age home."

"Nah, it's not that cool, oh yeah I got pizza, hope you don't mind, I'm starving, you?" He said as he set the textbooks down next to his own stationary.

"Yeah, thanks…so what's first?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Haha, well math obviously then we eat, and then we carry on with that questionnaire thing." He said and turned to meet her.

"Ok, let's get started then!" She beamed. "You look great by the way."

He blushed at her sudden comment. "Thanks…you too."

They sat together going over algebra and the trigonometry test they did last week. Their hands couldn't help but brush against each others as they transferred the pen back and forth, soon the tutoring time was over and Laura understood Algebra very well, they took a break and had some pizza.

"Haha…you got some on your chin." He pointed out.

"Humph so what!" She snapped and wanted to wipe it off but was cut off by Dante's arm.

"Relax, let me do it." He said and sat closer to her side.

He leaned in and wiped it off with his thumb, he accidently looked into her eyes and she could not help but blush a little. He snapped out of it and leaned away.

"There, all done." He smiled.

He sat back in his place and smiled at her, he then grabbed the empty pizza box and threw it in the bin and took out a pencil.

"Ok, let's start with the questions now, what's your favorite dessert?" He asked with a grin, al ready knowing the answer.

"Strawberry sundae." She chuckled.

"Ok, great, what's your favorite color?"

"It's a tie between red and black."

"AWESOME, what's your favorite music?"

"Rock and roll!" she beamed.

"No way, mine too!" He grinned. "Your favorite movie is?"

She got up and walked to the balcony they had and looked out at the stars.

"I don't really have one." She smiled as the stars shone brightly above her.

He joined her out on the balcony but kept a distance and just looked at her.

"How many friends do you have?"

"About 5 to 6 close friends."

"Amount of boyfriends you had?" He asked with a grin.

"Hey, that's personal!" She scolded, still looking up.

He chuckled lightly. "Ok, out of ten, how would you rate the stars?"

"I'd give it a perfect ten."

He dropped the book and pen immediately and walked over to her.

"How would you rate it if I told you I love you, here?"

She wanted to turn around and meet him but he'd wrapped his arms around her already.

"I love you." He whispered.

She said nothing but turned to meet him. He planted a kiss on her lips and she immediately closed her eyes. The kiss was quick but at least he knew that she'd kissed him back.

His eyes accidentally caught hers and he smiled.

"…I have to go!" She said instantly and she got out of his grip and rushed out the door.

"Wait!" he called after her but she was out the door already.

"…" 'Guess she didn't wanna hear it…agh I told her too soon!'


	9. Chapter 9

**Heartless: Chapter 9: Starry Eyed**

She ran…she just ran, she didn't know where she was going and she didn't care…did she even want this to happen…she didn't know, her brain was too confused to even hear her own reasoning.

She ran around the grounds, trying to escape the picture in her mind of her first kiss with Dante, her stomach was twisted, butterflies had taken over, she had weak knees and she was in a moment of pure happiness; like a hormonal 14 year old.

'I'm not weak; I mustn't feel weak, not ever…' She didn't know where she was going until she took a corner and bumped into someone.

"Where are ya going in such a rush, sweet cheeks?" A voice owned by Vance Lochwood spoke up.

She was too shocked to register what happened, she couldn't speak, run or anything for that matter.

"Now, come over here and let's have a little fun." He whispered these poisonous words in her ear.

He grabbed her by her arm and forced her up a wall, he put his hand up her leg and was so close to ripping her underwear off but she was strong, she reacted by taking out her claws and scratched his face.

He let go of her and his face was bleeding from the scratches she'd given him.

"Ow, you're gonna regret this bitch!" He screamed.

She ran for it, she ran back to the dorms, attempting to lose him, students were all in the cafeteria and didn't even notice as it was too cold to be outside.

She ran so fast, faster than when she took races, he was fast too but she had an upper hand when it came to agility and she ran towards the DMC dorms and remembered Dante's face.

"Dante!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Dante heard his name being screamed, he instantly recognized the voice and grabbed Ebony and Ivory.

"You might need this too." Morrison said from the hallway and threw rebellion at him. "He's a devil you know."

Dante nodded and jumped out the balcony and made his way down.

Laura ran and ran; she eventually ran past the DMC dorms and was now reaching the lake. She ran extremely fast but even so, Vance kept up with her and was now hot on her tail.

She sped up which made him trail a little; she noticed the grass became slightly damp and she knew it was pointless to run further.

"I'm gonna get you and then I'm gonna cut you up so badly and eat your innards, you fucking bitch!" Vance yelled in a distance but his voice was rougher and now sounded way more sinister.

She turned to face him with her eyes filled halfway with fear and halfway with anger.

He grew taller and more muscular and his eyes glowed red.

She was about to charge when she heard someone behind her.

"Eat her innards and cut her up badly was it?" Dante said from behind her holding out his gun. "I got news for you, no way in hell that's gonna happen."

He fired one shot into Vance's arm and Vance howled in pain.

He pushed Laura behind him and drew out Ivory.

"Now come on out like a good little boy, we both know that's not your true form." Dante taunted the devil.

Vance morphed into a devil like creature clad in black and had horns the size of a human man; he was built like the mythical creature Bigfoot and had a skull for a face instead, he was ten feet taller than Dante.

"Allright, let's get this party started, devil!" Dante smirked and got ready to charge at Vance.

**A/N: To be blatantly honest, I don't know where I'm going with this story now so if you have suggestions leave it in the review or PM me :) Btw what if I added Vergil to the story?**


	10. Chapter 10

Yo! Vergil will be added soon to this fic, I'm currently posting them up via my phone but once I get a computer, you guys will get the next chapter, enjoy and review!

**Heartless ****Chapter 10: Always**

"Allright, let's get this party started, devil!" Dante smirked and got ready to charge at Vance.

He glanced to the back of him, Laura was shaking, she looked scared, not scared because of Vance's demon form, because she was scared of losing Dante to him.

"Hey, this will be over quickly and don't worry I'll be with you always." He smiled and gripped his sword tighter, his resolve was set.

"Dante…" She smiled and her shaking stopped. Knowing she'd be ok, he left her and charged at Vance.

Vance was quick and as soon as Dante charged, he growled and charged back at him.

He outstretched him arm and extended his claws and slashed at Dante who flipped over the attack just in time.

"Heh, I see you can do all sorts of fancy shit, it's also good you can keep up with this speed but there's just one thing…I can go faster." Dante smirked and ran at a faster speed.

Vance howled at the skies and ran towards Dante and stopped to attack him, his claws slashed four times before he stepped back and howled again.

'Four times max I bet.' Dante smiled and charged at Vance again.

He grinned and fired both guns at Vance in mid air; Vances' arms had a dozen bullet holes in them, seeing him dripping of blood Dante landed back on the ground.

The creature was down for a minute or two but then charged back at Dante with full speed, he slashed four times again and backed away again.

'Yeah, four times max, I'm sure as hell.' Dante grinned as he dodged.

He observed the creature for a moment and noticed the holes he blasted into him had little effect.

"Damn!" He cursed and brought out his sword Rebellion.

He was about to slash down on Vances head when he jumped back. The devil shot out a blue beam of energy and Dante was glad he backed away just in time.

Dante attempted again nevertheless, he slashed down on Vances' face and slashed it in half.

Dante smirked at the victory and flipped back to the ground, he took in the environment, it was damp before but now rain started to fall.

'Dammit!' he cursed mentally.

He looked back at the creature who was about to charge at him, he jumped up and flipped over the giant creature and landed firmly on his feet.

'Dammit, how can he see or even sense where I am even though I split his god damn head in half!'

Dante took it in with a shocked look but then smiled and charged at the back of the devil and slashed at his back leaving a huge, long and deep gash on his back.

"Bingo!" Dante smiled and shot a couple of bullets into his shoulders for luck.

The creature turned around to face Dante and flexed its muscles as a sign of being agitated.

"Dammit!" Dante cursed and drew Rebellion once more.

"Dante, aim for his heart!" Laura yelled from where she stood.

Dante smiled and rushed at the creature with his guns in hands, he fired holes into the creature's chest, aiming carefully for the heart he thought he had the creature down but it was only momentarily.

His smile faded quickly as the creature slapped him sideways into a tree.

"Dante!" Laura yelled and rushed to his side. "Dante, are you hurt?"

She felt the rain pelt against her head as she felt for a pulse.

He sat up slowly and rubbed at his face, her eyes widened and the next thing she knew she hugged him tightly.

"L-Laura…?" He asked bewildered but held her anyway.

"If you had died now, I wouldn't get a chance to hold you, I'm glad you didn't die but take it easy now, or else…" She frowned.

He smiled and held her tightly. "Sure…"

She let go of him and helped him stand up.

He drew out Ebony and Ivory and made his way to the beast, pumping bullets into his chest, Dante smirked as he quickly put away his guns and drew out Rebellion.

He was about to jump up and stab Vance in the heart but something- or someone rather, had beaten him to it.

With two claws in Vance's chest, Laura pierced the middle of his heart with her two claws and then backed away, seeing the creature fall back immediately.

"Aim for the heart…" She trailed and looked back at the dead creature again.

It was completely still, marking its passing.

She gave a small smile at it and closed her eyes. 'Just like in training…' She thought; she had been trained by Master Logan that you should give a moment of silence after a kill.

**A/N: Hey! Your reviews mean a lot to me so I'd appreciate your thaughts, you guys really motivate me :')**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heartless ****Chapter 11: Feelings of the Unknown **

Laura gave a moment of silence for the creature before she felt two arms envelope her and a head buried on her shoulder.

She let the moment sink in before she spoke up. "Dante…" she started.

He lifted his head and listened. His ears pricked when he heard his name come from her lips.

"Dante, a while earlier you asked me how I would rate the stars if you told me you loved me in that moment and you kissed me after that, I ran away without answering your question." She started, he let go of her so she could turn to meet him. "Would you like to know my answer?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." He said offering a small smile.

"It doesn't matter what time, place or even date you tell me you love me…" She began. "It just matters that you told me." She smiled.

"Heh, so I guess this means you…feel the same way…" He asked rather happily.

"Yeah…I guess it does…" she smiled widely and took his hand in hers.

They walked back to his dorm building and he was as happy as a kid on Christmas morning, he was glad that he got to hold her hand and be near her for one more time.

"Hey, do you mind if I tell Morrison that the devil was Vance and all that stuff?" He asked as they reached the elevator.

She simply nodded and smiled.

They entered the lift and he kept glancing back at her the whole time, he couldn't find a way to express these feelings of the unknown, love they called it commonly, he called just by being near her and having her in his heart.

They stepped out of the elevator to see the secretary locking up her office and heading to her room.

"You may go in; he is expecting you after all." She said blandly and walked to the elevator.

They approached the door to Morrison's office and knocked.

A faint "Come in" was heard and they entered the door.

"Aah Dante and Miss Laura Kinney, what news will you give me, I know that the devil was a student of F.E.A.R but that can't be helped, lives were saved and it was for the greater good but other than that, the news please?" Morrison smiled.

Dante and Laura walked to the center of the room and Dante opened his mouth to give the report.

"Vance is dead, thanks to L- I mean Miss Kinney." He smiled and simply said so.

"Now, now Dante, you're class mates, first term basis for names are accepted, even though it means more." Morrison said standing up from his desk with a sly smiled.

"Heh…" Dante smiled while he scratched the tip of his nose.

Laura just looked around the place, she was more fascinated with this place than the first time she came here, and there was a pool table, a huge glass window, a sofa that looked so comfortable and a jukebox.

"You ok?" Dante asked as he looked at her distant eyes.

"Yeah, it's just that I've never looked at this office properly the first time and now it seems so huge." She smiled.


End file.
